Electrifying Sparks
by Broganmadfatdiary
Summary: Lauren is trying to sort her life around by working at her mum's beauty shop. When she becomes face to face with a mysterious, yet gorgeous stranger; she's shocked when he seems to care more about her cousin that her. The stranger turns out to be her cousin! What will happen between the two of them, despite being related?
1. Chapter 1

Lauren was currently on the phone to a customer at her mum's beauty shop: Booty. The door opened and she smiled at her cousin, Alice, signalling that she'd be a moment.  
"Okay, see you next Wednesday then. Okay, okay bye." Her voice sounded posh and professional. Putting the phone back onto the stand, she smiled at Alice,  
"Hey, Al. Ready for your appointment?"  
Alice smiled and nodded. Lauren glanced up the stairs,  
"Well, my mum won't be long. She's just sorting something out upstairs."  
"That's fine." Alice answered, laying her bag onto the counter.  
Lauren's eyes began to wander around the salon, her eyes stopping at the window. Her mouth dropped very slightly as Alice muttered on about something that had happened today. The male had stopped walking as he glanced into window of Booty. His eyes were locked with Lauren's. Their stare was so intense, so passionate and so…different. After a few seconds, he broke the stare and looked at Alice. Lauren's jealousy began to boil slightly. Did he like Alice over her? Her eyes widened slightly, as she watched him storm towards the door to Booty, walking inside and over to the counter.  
"Alice." He said breathlessly.  
_They knew each other?! _She thought to herself.  
Alice looked up and gasped, hugging him tightly,  
"Joey! What're you doing here?" She asked pulling out of the hug.  
He smiled slightly down at her,  
"I got your call."  
"Yeah? Well you're two days late now." She rolled her eyes looking at Lauren. "Boys are such morons."  
Lauren laughed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,  
"Yeah." She breathed out.  
When she looked up, she noticed that the boy, obviously called Joey, was staring at her closely. Her heart skipped a beat. She swallowed slowly, trying to contain herself. He moved his eyes from Lauren and back over to Alice.  
"Look, I'm sorry Al alright?"  
_Al? Al?! I call her that!_ She thought to myself. _Great, now you sound like a five year-old. _Her mind snickered to herself. Lauren inwardly rolled her eyes, as she shifted on her feet folding her arms.  
"Um, sorry to interrupt." Lauren started as the two looked at her. "Alice, are you going to introduce us?"  
Amusement lit up in Joey's eyes. Lauren noticed it instantly, but she didn't know what he was amused about. But all Lauren knew was, that she was going to find out. She opened her mouth to speak, but Alice cut in,  
"Oh right! Sorry." She laughed shaking her head and gesturing her hand to Joey. "Lauren, this is my big brother, Joey. Joey, this is our cousin, Lauren."  
Both Joey's eyes and mine widened. _OUR WHAT?!_ Her mind screamed.  
Quickly snapping out of it, Joey and Lauren smiled friendly at each other.  
"Hey, nice to meet you." He said politely to her.  
"You too." Lauren nodded.  
Her heart was racing. Her blood was thumping through her veins. There was three things that Lauren had learned today: 1) Alice was so oblivious to the most obvious things. 2) Joey was her cousin. And 3) Lauren had feelings for her relative.  
"MUM!" Lauren screamed up the stairs, before walking around the corner, over to the coat rack by the door and picking up her jacket and bag; sliding her arms through her jacket and rushing out of the door.

"Bit early, ain't it?"  
Looking to her side, Lauren let out a quiet gasp at the gorgeous figure that stood before her. Joey was standing there; his hands stuffed into his black, leather jacket. His eyebrows were raised at Lauren, as he glanced down to her hand; where in her grip, was a small glass of vodka. Rolling her eyes, she tipped her head back, as she swallowed the clear liquid in one go.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were my father." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes again and then she smirked at him.  
Joey's eyes glistened with amusement once again. Taking the glass out of her hands, he held onto her wrist and he led her over to a table of two. Both of them sitting down on the padded booth; Lauren pulling her arm out of his grasp as they both sat. She folded her arms over her chest, and crossed her right leg over her left knee; trying her best to convey dominance,  
"Who do you think you are?" She demanded.  
His eyebrows lifted in surprise,  
"What?"  
"You just come here, barging into my mum's work like you own the place and then you just bombard me with the fact that you're my cousin! You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do!" She declared, her voice rising by the sentence.  
Joey grinned, shaking his head and chuckling to himself,  
"Oh Lauren. Lauren, Lauren, Lauren."  
"What's so funny?!" She demanded, her insides filling with anger. There was no reason for him to be laughing at her.  
He lifted his hand, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Lauren's heart stopped at his touch, her mouth opening slightly as she stared at him in shock.  
"I've wanted to do that since we were in Booty." He whispered, their faces inches apart.  
Lauren opened her mouth to speak, but they were interrupted by her other cousin, and Joey's little sister; Alice.  
"Hey, you two." She said as she sat down, smiling.  
The two waved and smiled at Alice, as she set her bag onto the floor.  
"You two getting to know each other then?"  
Lauren nodded and was secretly praying that her cheeks weren't flushing bright pink.  
"Um, shall I get the drinks in?" Lauren asked standing up.  
"I'll help." Joey offered.  
Both of them looking down at Alice, whom smiled in approval; they left the table and over to the bar.  
"So." Lauren said, feeling the awkwardness of this encounter.  
Joey looked at her and smiled,  
"So…?"  
She stared at him, swallowing slowly as she took in his gorgeous features. He was definitely breathtakingly handsome. She had to admit that. But not to him. She nodded inwardly to herself. She laughed nervously, and was thankful with the interruption that was made next.  
"What can I get you, Lauren darling?" Alfie asked; the barman and owner of the pub.  
"Can I have a vod-" Glancing at Joey in the corner of her eye, Lauren shook her head. "Two lemonades and…" She looked properly at Joey, waiting for him to make his order.  
"One beer, please." Joey smiled at Alfie, before looking at Lauren; his smile widening. Lauren couldn't help but return his smile, trying her best not to look like a complete idiot. He was drop-dead gorgeous! She didn't want to come across looking like a babbling fool! Their eyes were locked, and our stares were so strong, so intense and so electrifying; it seemed as if there was no one else in the room to Lauren. Joey reached out his hand, tucking another lose strand of hair behind her ear. And in that moment, Lauren mouthed,  
"Meet me in the bathroom. Two minutes."  
She walked away from the bar, round the corner, and into the girl's bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey set their drinks onto the table in front of Alice.  
"Al, I'll be right back, alright? I'm just off to the bathroom."  
She smiled and nodded,  
"Okay, Joe."  
Joey was stunned on the inside, at how oblivious his little sister was. He made a mental note of making sure she wasn't too oblivious later on. Standing up properly, he then walked towards the bathroom. Having a quick glance around his surroundings, he then walked into the girl's bathroom. Straight away, he spotted Lauren in the centre of the bathroom. He noticed that Lauren was biting her lip, then he sighed deeply feeling the frustration growing inside him. They were too far away. He had decided to himself. Striding across the bathroom, Joey cupped Lauren's face in his hands and instantly; their lips crashing together in a passionate affair. Joey slid his tongue into Lauren's mouth, both of them fighting for dominance. He ran his hand roughly through her hair, a soft moan leaving Lauren's lips. Joey ran his hands down her sides, pushing her lightly against one of the stalls. He groaned slightly, feeling her hands slide down his chest quickly gripping hold of the bottom. Lauren could feel their heated breaths entangling together as their tongues wrestled together. And it was like a light switch had turned on. Lauren pulled out of the kiss, their breathing heavy and her hands on his shoulders. Joey's hands were on her hips, and his eyebrows furrowed together at her in confusion. His breathing was just as heavy as hers. She shook her head,  
"We can't," she swallowed harshly, her breathing calming as she did. "We can't do this." She whispered. Biting her lip, she looked down at their feet, as the guilt began to boil inside.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Joey whispered, becoming concerned as he watched her.  
Lauren looked back up at him,  
"Joey, we're cousins. Your sister is out there waiting for us to return, and she knows none the wiser. I can't do that to Alice. She's the best cousin ever, and I've not known her long. I love hanging out with her, and I'm not gonna ruin that by sleeping with her brother."  
She slid out of his grip and walked over to the sinks, sorting out her messed up hair. Joey watched her, still in shock and then he wiped his hand over his mouth. There was more. He thought to himself, and he knew there was more. Lauren just wasn't going to tell him what it was exactly. What was so repulsing that they liked each other? They were cousins. It was legal. Heck, they didn't even know each other! Lauren gave him one last glance, before walking out of the bathroom.

"Where did you go?" Alice asked Lauren as she sat down, picking up her lemonade and taking a big gulp of it.  
"I went to the bathroom and then my mum called." She lied, her heart still racing from hers and Joey's encounter. She closed her eyes, still feeling his hot breath against her skin. She wished that she hadn't off pulled away. Lauren jumped and opened her eyes, looking at Joey whom had just sat down. He looked at her, desire burning in his eyes, making Lauren's cheeks flush slightly and she looked down. Joey chuckled quietly, picking up his beer and taking a sip.  
"Little early for alcohol, isn't it, Joey?" He looked at Lauren and she raised my eyebrow at him. Lauren was playing him at his own game. And Joey liked that.  
"I don't drink to take away the pain." He replied.  
Lauren's face dropped. How dare he! She thought to herself. Glancing at Alice, who was staring at Joey in disgust, she stood up collecting her jacket and walked out of The Vic.  
"What the hell, Joey?" Alice demanded as Lauren left.  
He looked at his little sister and shrugged slightly,  
"What? I'm just messing around!" He protested.  
"No, Joey. You don't get it!" She proclaimed.  
Confused, Joey waited for his little sister to continue.  
"Lauren drinks! Sometimes it's really bad! Like, really and. She occasionally sleeps with random guys to feel needed and wanted! You can't just go around saying stuff like that, especially when you don't know the person!" Alice sighed heavily, standing up retrieving her jacket and bag. Walking out of The Vic, Joey sat there shocked by his sister's words. He had to find Lauren and apologise.

Lauren adjusted her jacket, sighing deeply as she buzzed at the door of R&R. She heard the door click, and she walked inside.  
"Sharon?" Lauren called as she walked down the steps carefully.  
"In the office, darling!" She called.  
Biting her lip, she walked slowly into the office and smiled nervously at Sharon.  
"Hi, Lauren darling. Is something wrong? Is it your mum? Abi? Are you in some sort of trouble?"  
Lauren shook her head,  
"No, no, no." She said closing the door behind her. "I just wanted to ask you something." She paused looking at Sharon. "_Private_." She hinted, making Sharon raise her eyebrows.  
"Take a seat." Sharon gestures to the chair in front of the opposite side of her desk.  
Nodding, Lauren walked over to the chair taking a seat. Lauren looked at Sharon and took a deep breath,  
"I overheard you talking to my mum once. About your husband."  
Sharon nodding, but I could see her eyes softening at the memories. Lauren felt guilty even mentioning it. Lauren sighed, wishing that the world would swallow her up. This was ridiculous! There was no need for Lauren to be here. But here she was, wishing that she thought with her head sometimes. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she stopped a midpoint, images of Joey doing the same thing to her at the bar flooding to her head. Dropping her hand onto her lap, she licked her lips,  
"Y'know because you both were related...? Well, step-brother and sister. Did that cause problems for your relationship? Like, were many people against it?"  
Sharon nodded,  
"Oh yeah. My father hated it. In fact, everyone did. But that didn't matter. We weren't officially brother and sister, and we loved each other. But we proved them wrong." She smiled remembering something to herself. A smile forming on Lauren's lips as well. _They really was in love_. She thought to herself. Snapping back to reality, she looked at Lauren,  
"Why do you ask, darling?"  
Lauren shook her head and shrugged slightly,  
"I was just wondering. A bit nosey really." Lauren laughed slightly and she stood up walking over to the door.  
"I'm here if you ever need to talk." Lauren stopped walking and she turned to Sharon, who was smiling at her. "In private." She raised her eyebrows at Lauren, who returned the smile and walked out of the office and back up the stairs, then outside.  
"Wouldn't serve you?" Lauren jumped out of her skin, cursing under the breath as she looked at the side of the door; seeing Joey with his hands in his jacket pocket, and his back against the wall.  
Lauren rolled her eyes and began to walk away from him. Joey stood up, rushing after her.  
"Wait, wait, wait!" He said taking hold of her wrist. Sighing, Lauren turned to him,  
"What? Not done telling me that I'm a drunk?" Lauren asked, and as hard as she tried to hide it, the hurt was clear in her voice. Joey sighed moving closer to her slightly,  
"I'm sorry, Lauren. Really, I am. I-I didn't know. I was just playing. I'm so, so sorry."  
Lauren stared at him. She was shocked. _He was... apologising? That was new_. She thought to herself. Joey stepped closer, his breath hitting her collarbone. Swallowing slowly, she tried to keep herself composed as he stared at her, deeply into her eyes.  
"I'm really, really sorry." He whispered.  
Lauren closed her eyes briefly and she nodded.  
"How can I make it up to you?" He asked quietly, his hand traveling down her side gently.  
A light gasp left her lips, as she felt his fingertips travel down her body. _Here we go_. Lauren thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey smirked at Lauren, taking her hand as he rushed through the square,  
"Joey!" She hissed in his ear.  
Choosing to ignore her, he walked over to number 23 and my eyes widened slightly,  
"Joey we can't go in here! This is Alice's house! What if she-?"  
Joey pulled a key out of his jeans pocket, holding it up and he smirked at her. Lauren bit her lip as Joey carried on leading her up the path to the house. Unlocking the door, he pulled Lauren inside and he locked the door behind her, putting on the chain. Cupping her face, Joey began to kiss her passionately and roughly. Lauren let out a small moan as their lips connected. Joey bit down on Lauren's bottom lip gently; and Lauren let out a light gasp, opening her mouth as Joey's tongue hungrily made access inside her mouth. They both began wrestling for dominance, and it brought all of Lauren's feelings from the bathroom. Running her hands down his arms, she moved closer to him and then she cupped his face again. Joey ran his hands down her sides, making a slight moan leave Lauren's lips. He began to walk Lauren backward into the living room, and then he gently laid her down on the sofa, him straddling over her, the two never breaking the kiss. Joey began to push up her t-shirt up her body, Lauren arching her back at his touch. With the two of them panting, they pulled out of the kiss; pulling off each other's t-shirts over their heads, pulling off their jeans and then their underwear. Pulling out a condom from his wallet, Joey looked at Lauren, whom was watching him,  
"You sure?" He asked panting slightly.  
Lauren nodded eagerly, causing Joey to smirk. Sliding on the condom, he then positioned himself above of Lauren, easing himself into her slowly. Gasping, Lauren gripped his arms, as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back. He slowly thrusted himself inside her, his eyes fixed on her. He refused to leave his gaze. Her moans were intoxicating, and Lauren was in a daze. Every single touch, every single thrust; drove her wild. Joey leaned down kissing along Lauren's jaw line, as she moaned louder in pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore. Leaning back, he tipped his head back, thrusting as fast as he could. Lauren gasped again, as their moans entangled with each other. This continued for a few more minutes, before Lauren's orgasm rose to the surface. Gripping his arms tighter, Lauren threw her head back as far as she could, Joey picking up speed instantly. Her legs began to shift slightly underneath Joey as they both came. Breathing heavily, they stared at each other.

Lauren was currently sitting down on the sofa where she and Joey had just made love on. She had her clothes back on and she had her elbows resting on her knees, her arms folded each other. She was staring blankly at the ground. He was her cousin. And she knew this. So did he. And then still did it. Was it wrong? Was it…was it disgusting? It didn't feel disgusting. It didn't feel wrong. In fact, it felt right. Joey sat down beside her, handing her a glass of water. Taking the glass, she took a huge gulp; letting the cold liquid travel down her throat. Setting the glass onto the coffee table, she sneaked a glance at Joey whom was watching her closely. It was comforting knowing that he was so calm about all this. He smiled at her slightly, when he noticed her staring. Sighing, Lauren turned her body to Joey,  
"Is it, is it wrong?" She asked him.  
Reaching forward, he tucked her hair behind her ear. Smiling at his touch, Joey shook his head,  
"Not to me, Lauren. Did it feel wrong to you?"  
Lauren shook her head, pursing her lips together.  
"I don't even know you, Joey. Just a few hours ago, you were a random stranger in the street; who was staring at me through a shop window. And now you're my cousin whom I just made love to. It's a lot to take in, in one day."  
Joey nodded in agreement, but he didn't care to correct her. In fact, to him it was nice. Special, even. He wasn't usually up for getting to know the girl before he slept with her. Back home, he was known for being a player. He couldn't understand why it was just him, when all his friends were exactly the same. And as for Lauren, she was used to random one-night stands on the odd, drunken night. But just like Joey, she didn't care to introduce herself or even get to know them. Just do the deed and get out. Lauren liked to feel wanted. Loved. It was something that Lauren hadn't felt from her family for months. There was always something stupid happening, and ever since her younger sister Abi began studying for her exams; it was the final straw for Lauren. She had, had enough of them all. She was ready to move out, she was that distant to everyone. They weren't proud of her, and she knew that. They didn't even have to say it. She could tell. And that's what hurt her the most.  
A loud banging at the door interrupted them. Standing to their feet, Joey walked out of the living room and over to the front door. Opening the door, Alice stood there with her hands on her hips,  
"You stole my keys and then locked me out?" She demanded.  
Joey flashed her an apologetic smile,  
"Sorry. I wanted to see where you lived, and then I bumped into Lauren on the way to returning your keys. We ended up here." Joey explained as they walked back into the living room, where Lauren was stood smiling at Alice as she walked in; hoping guilt wasn't written all over her face.  
"So what've you two been up to?"  
"Not much." Lauren answered a little _too _quickly. But Alice, as usual, was oblivious. In fact, she smiled at Lauren,  
"Have you been getting to know Joey?" She asked.  
"Something like that." Joey chimed in.  
Moving her gaze from Alice to Joey, she noticed that he was smirking at her and when their eyes met, he winked at her; turning her cheeks a light touch of pink.  
Lauren clapped her hands together once,  
"Yeah, and on that note; I gotta go."  
Walking over to Alice, Lauren embraced her into a tight hug,  
"Speak soon, yeah?"  
Alice hugged her back and nodded,  
"Yeah sure." She replied, before pulling out of the hug.  
Lauren glanced at Joey, both of them exchanging polite smiles, before Lauren walked out of the living room and then out of the house. Pressing her back against the front door, Lauren let out a deep sigh. She was definitely in trouble with this.

"So what do you think of Lauren?" Alice asked taking off her jacket.  
Nodding, he smiled at her,  
"She seems…. interesting." He replied. Interesting being the operative word.  
"So what can I do for you?" She asked raising her eyebrows at her, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Joey laughed slightly,  
"What do you mean? A guy can't just visit his little sister?"  
"I know you, Joey."  
He stared at her for a few minutes, before sighing heavily,  
"Fine. I've just been promoted."  
Alice gasped,  
"Joey, that's great!" She beamed.  
"Yeah… and the job is near Walford. Just a 5-minute tube journey. So…"  
"So you want a place to stay." Alice finished.  
He smiled at her, shrugging slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren was currently sat at the reception desk at Booty's. She had brought in a sketch pad and a pencil today, knowing that she'd be pretty bored doing nothing but answering the phone all day. Her elbow was resting on the desk, her chin resting on her palm as she began to sketch faintly in the centre of the paper.  
"Oh, hello." Tanya greeted someone that had just walked in.  
Lifting her gaze, Lauren's eyes widened slightly as she sat up and watched him.  
"Hi there. I'm just here to have a quick word with Lauren, if that's okay?"  
Glancing over her shoulder at her daughter, Lauren nodded signalling that it was okay, and then Tanya looked back at the boy,  
"Yeah sure, go ahead."  
Smiling politely, Joey walked over to Lauren,  
"Hi, you." He greeted.  
Stunned, Lauren smiled at him trying not to seem as shocked as she was,  
"Uh, hi. What're you still doing here?"  
He chuckled shaking his head,  
"Gee, don't sound too thrilled to see me, Lauren."  
She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at him.  
"Can we talk?" He asked raising her eyebrows at her.  
Glancing over his shoulder, looking at her mum whom was looking at her, Tanya nodded in agreement and Lauren stood up from the desk,  
"We'll go up there."  
Joey smiled and nodded, Lauren leading the way, walking up the steps, Joey walking up after her. Running a hand nervously through her hair, Lauren turned to him and smiled at him, raising her eyebrows at him. He returned the smile and scratched the back of his head. He didn't realise he'd feel this nervous, and this on the spot when he got her alone. He'd been tossing and turning in bed all night, and the reason was Lauren. She was gorgeous, she was beautiful and she was breathtaking. All he could think about was last night when they made love. It was different. Very different. Sighing slightly, he walked towards her, cupping her face gently in his hands and kissed her deeply. Lauren instantly returned the kiss, placing her hands onto his shoulders, closing her eyes as she did. He pulled her closer to her and Lauren felt their closeness instantly, her heart racing at his touch. He walked her backwards towards the sofa; turning them around, so he sat down and he pulled her onto him. Straddling over his legs, Lauren cupped his face in her hands and Joey ran his tongue against her bottom lip. Gasping, Lauren opened her mouth, allowing access for Joey's tongue. Leaning her body down into Joey, they both moaned quietly into each other's mouths as Joey's tongue massaged against Lauren's. She ran a hand through her hair, wishing that she could feel closer to him.  
"I need you." She moaned into the kiss.  
Groaning, Joey travelled his hands down her sides and then he moved them to the top of her jeans. He was just about to unbutton them, when they heard Tanya shouting Lauren. Quickly pulling away, Lauren moved so she was sitting beside Joey, hearing her mother's footsteps. Trying to regain their breathing, they looked at the top of the stairs,  
"Yeah mum?" Lauren asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I need to go pick up Oscar. He's feeling poorly, so I need you to look after the shop for me, okay? When my clients come in, tell them that I'm running late. Alright darling?"  
Smiling, Lauren nodded,  
"Yeah sure, that's fine."  
Tanya glanced at Joey and then back at Lauren, turning away and walking back downstairs. She and Joey looked at each other, before sighing in relief.

Joey and Lauren had been sitting at the counter of Booty's for some time. It had been over half an hour, and Lauren was feeling extremely frustrated. Tapping her hands against the counter, she sighed deeply and glanced at Joey, whom was smirking at her,  
"What?" She demanded at him.  
"Missing me already?" He asked, his smirk growing wider.  
Rolling her eyes, Lauren scoffed at him,  
"You wish." She returned the smirk at him, before she heard the door go. Both of them looking over their shoulders, they saw Tanya walk in.  
"Darling would you mind taking the day off and looking after Oscar, please?"  
Beside her, stood Lauren's little brother. Sure enough, his face was pale white and he was holding their mum's hand. Standing up, Lauren nodded and smiled walking round the counter, Joey following her every move. Taking her coat off the rack and her bag, she quickly slid her arms through it, before taking Oscar's hand,  
"C'mon you." She said, kissing her mum's cheek softly, before the three of them walked out of Booty's.  
As Lauren led the two boys towards Number 5, she didn't realise that Joey was watching her closely. And he liked what he saw. Not her body, or the fact that he knew how to tease her. But the fact that she was kind, smart and helpful. She loved her family, even if she tried to deny it. She did. It was obvious. Walking up the steps, they all walked inside and Joey closed the door behind them. Taking off their shoes and coats, Lauren told Oscar to go straight to bed. Hugging him tightly, she kissed his forehead softly,  
"I'll come up in a few minutes, yeah?"  
He smiled softly at her, nodding and running upstairs. Turning to Joey, she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around her waist,  
"Mmm. How do you fancy finishing where we started?"  
Smiling, Joey wrapped his arms around her waist and stepped closer to her,  
"What about your brother?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
"He'll be spark out soon." She nodded and he chuckled.  
"How about we just hang out? I'm not following you around because I want your body. I mean, yeah it's fun. Really fun, in fact. But I want this to be more than that. I want to get to know the real you, Lauren. Not the façade that you hide behind."  
She stared at him in shock, and after she regained herself, she unwrapped her arms from around his waist. Smiling slightly, she nodded and took his hand, leading him into the living room.  
"Want a drink? Food?" She asked as she motioned Joey to sit down.  
Sitting down, he smiled up at her,  
"Just a drink, please."  
"What do you want? Warm drink? Cold drink?"  
"Ummm… Orange juice, please?"  
She smiled and nodded, walking out of the living room. Standing back up, Joey walked over to the fireplace, taking a look at the family pictures. Smiling to himself, he looked at pictures that only Lauren were in. pictures of her from her first day of school, pictures of her holding her little sister as a baby, and pictures of her as a baby herself. _She was adorable_. He thought. He picked up the most recent picture of her. Running his fingertips over her cheekbones, he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. She was perfect. He was relieved that Lauren had agreed to letting him get to know her. As much as he was dying to feel her lips against hers again, he wanted to feel closer to her. He didn't want the only details to be that he knew her name, and the fact that they were cousins. Clearing her throat, Joey jumped slightly, putting the photo frame back onto the mantelpiece and then he turned to her; smiling embarrassed.  
"So, let's talk?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.


	5. Chapter 5

The two of them sat down, and Lauren smiled at him, hoping that he'd make the first move. Clearing his throat, he looked at her,  
"So, what do you wanna talk about?"  
She shrugged causally,  
"Anything. All we seem to do is have sex. I want more than that, Joey."  
He furrowed his eyebrows together,  
"Is that what you really think? You think I followed you across the square and apologised, just so I could get you back into my bed?"  
Lauren looked down at her hands. She was speechless. She felt ashamed and idiotic. She didn't mean to offend Joey. She was just admitting how she felt.  
"Joey..." She looked up at him, as he continued to stare at him. "You've made me feel so..." She paused finding the right word. "Alive, than I have ever felt in a long time. I've been through so much this past year, and I just wanted to, um. To say thanks." She smiled small at him, Joey reaching out and taking her hands in his.  
"Lauren." He breathed out. "I care about you. A lot. Alright? I don't go chasing after girls, that ain't me. When I saw you through that shop window, I knew that I had to get to know you. Yes, there are circumstances. The fact that we're cousins and everything. But does that really matter? It's legal, we care about each other, and it fits. Y'know? So, don't go thinking that I don't care. I'm a rich man, Lauren. I can take care of you. For as long as you'll let me. I own a very successful business, and I plan on making sure that I let you know, every day, how much I've enjoyed spending with you so far."  
Lauren smiled at him, cupping Joey's face and kissing him softly. Joey wrapped his arms around Lauren's waist, pulling her in closer to him, as he began to kiss her back. Smiling into the kiss, Lauren ran a hand through his hair; but they were quickly interrupted, with the sound of the door opening. Pulling away, Joey and Lauren both sat back on the sofa, and they looked up at Tanya, as she walked into the livingroom,  
"Alright Lauren, darling?"  
Lauren smiled and nodded at her mum,  
"Yeah, we were just about to watch some tv."  
Tanya smiled and nodded,  
"Is Oscar sleeping?"  
"Like a baby." Lauren smiled.  
Tanya left the room, and the two of them looked at each other; letting a small sigh of relief, before laughing. Lauren reached forward, picking up the remote and turning on the tv.

Joey walked into Number 23, taking off his jacket and shoes. His blonde haired little sister walked into the hallway from the living room,  
"Alright?" She asked crossing her arms.  
Smiling, Joey nodded stuffing his hands into his pockets,  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey, I'm gonna head straight up. Got work first thing this morning, and I gotta do a bit of travelling."  
"I can't believe you finally did it, Joe. You finally own the company that you've been working towards for years." Alice smiled at her big brother. "I'm so proud of you."  
Joey chuckled and he shook his head,  
"Thanks, Al. I'm rather chuffed if I do say so myself. Oh, and Al? What's been happening with Lauren? We were talking today and she mentioned about how bad this last year has been."  
Alice motioned for Joey to follow her into living room. Following her in, they both sat down on the sofa.  
"Well, auntie Tanya was diagnosed with cancer. The whole family took it hard." She sighed shaking her head, as Joey's eyes softened. "Lauren took it the worst though. She drank every night, she'd end up at random boy's houses. It was awful. They've finally got her back on track, and we're all hoping that she stays on track."  
Joey nodded in response, as he took it all in. _I'll make sure of it_. Standing up, Joey kissed his little sister's cheek softly,  
"Goodnight, Al. And thank you for telling me. Love you."  
"Love you too, Joe."  
Walking out of the living room, I walked upstairs and into the guest bedroom that he was currently staying in, until his house was ready. Closing the door behind him, Joey took off his shirt, unbuttoning his jeans buttons and slid them off. Picking up his sweats, Joey slid them on and then he climbed into bed. Closing his eyes, Joey began to wonder what he could do to help.

Lauren woke up the next morning. Rolling onto her front and picking up her phone, that was currently ringing. Groaning, she picked up the phone,  
"Hello?"  
"Hello there, beautiful."  
Scrunching her eyebrows together, she leaned up on her elbows,  
"Joey?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.  
"You guessed right." He chuckled softly down the line. "Did I wake you?"  
"Mhm." She complained tiredly.  
"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm buying you breakfast. So get your butt out of bed and get dressed. Meet me in 20 at the caf, yeah?"  
Sighing in defeat, Lauren nodded to herself,  
"Fine." She mumbled.

Twenty minutes later, Lauren walked into the cafe, looking around for Joey. Clearing his throat, Lauren looked around the corner and saw Joey sitting there with two cups of coffee. Sitting down, Lauren smiled at him tiredly, picking up the cup and taking a long sip,  
"Mmm. Just what I needed." She smiled at Joey.  
Returning the smile, he kept his eyes on her as he took a sip of his own drink. Lauren looked at him and raised her eyebrows at him,  
"What?" She asked.  
He chuckled softly,  
"What? A guy can't look at a girl?"  
She rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink,  
"So what did you want?" She asked.  
He leaned his elbows onto his table and he leaned closer to Lauren,  
"I wanted to see you."  
Lauren smiled looking down at her drink,  
"Cute." She mumbled.  
"But seriously, Lauren." Lifting her gaze, she looked at Joey. "Alice told me about your mum. I'm sorry about that. But, she also told me about your drinking." Joey frowned at Lauren, making her sigh. She looked back down at her drink, looking closely inside her cup, hoping that the conversation would move quickly onto something else.  
"Lauren..." Joey reached his hand out, holding her hand tightly. "I'm here for you, okay? Me and Alice want to help you. I don't want you turning to drink, alright?"  
Nodding Lauren looked up at him. She smiled slightly at him and sniffed,  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
Joey looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing together,  
"For what?"  
She shrugged slightly, pulling her hands away and wiping away a tear that escaped from her eye,  
"For you finding out." She sniffed. "I was hoping you'd be the only one that didn't. I've only known you a couple of days, and I feel closer to you, and happier with you; than I have ever felt with anyone else." She sighed. "I'm just sorry."  
Smiling at her, Joey glanced around the cafe, before leaning forward over the table and kissing Lauren's lips passionately once.


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren and Joey walked across the square, Lauren's arm was linked with Joey's; both of their hands tucked into their coat pockets.  
"So, where do you live?"  
Joey looked down at her and smiled,  
"Not too far from here. Twenty minutes on the train."  
"That's cool." Lauren smiled back at him. "What do you do for a living?"  
"Well, I've just been promoted, actually. So now I own a very successful marketing company."  
Lauren raised her eyebrows,  
"Wow. So you've basically got to the highest point in your life already."  
Joey chuckled slightly,  
"I guess so. So what do you wanna do?" He asked looking down at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Career wise."  
Lauren shrugged slightly,  
"An artist, I guess."  
"You guess?" He stopped walking and stood in front of her, his eyebrows raised at her.  
"What?" She asked in defence.  
"Yeah, you're coming with me."  
He said, before taking Lauren's hand and walking towards the train station. They walked up the steps and onto the platform, then Joey led Lauren onto the train. Confused, she sat down beside him and looked at him.  
"I'm taking you to my work." He explained to her.  
Lauren was even more confused,  
"Okay...? Why?"  
He smiled at her,  
"Just trust me."

After getting off the train and then they took a cab to Joey's building. He walked inside, taking Lauren inside with him. He led her into the lift and then they stood waiting for the lift to arrive to their floor. Lauren was watching him closely and Joey smiled at her, standing close to her placing his hands on her hips. Leaning down, he kissed her lips softly once. Smiling, Lauren returned the kiss and then she looked up at him,  
"You're so amazing." She commented.  
He grinned at her, the lift arriving at their floor, making Joey lead Lauren out of the lift, and down the hallway; until they saw: MR. J. BRANNING.  
"Hmmmm, very posh." She giggled.  
Joey rolled his eyes at her playfully, opening the door,  
"In you go." He ordered.  
Walking inside, Lauren looked around the room,  
"Wow." She said. "This place is huge!"  
Joey stuffed his hands into his pockets, closing the door with his foot and he smiled watching her,  
"You like?"  
She grinned looking at him,  
"I love!"  
"Oh, good." He took his hands out of his pockets and then he walked over to his desk, sitting down on his chair. "So, I have an idea."  
"Okay...?" Lauren said as she sat down on the opposite side of the chair.  
"You wanna be an artist, right?"  
She nodded, looking at him confused.  
"Well, I now own a very successful marketing company."  
Lauren laughed slightly,  
"I know, you said."  
"Well I'm gonna help you achieve your dream. I'm gonna help you get an agent, and then I'm gonna help promote your art."  
Lauren's eyes widened,  
"Shut up!"  
Joey laughed shaking his head,  
"No. But there is an exception."  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
Joey smiled at her,  
"You move in with me."  
Lauren's face dropped. She was in complete shock. _He didn't say that, did he? Oh my god... He did!_ Lauren thought to herself. She stared at him,  
"A-Are you serious?" She stuttered.  
Joey nodded at her in response,  
"Of course I'm serious. I don't joke about this kind of stuff."  
"Can I. Can I think about this?"  
He smiled at Lauren and nodded,  
"Of course."

Lauren had excused herself from Joey's office, leaving his building and gotten a cab, back to Walford. Stuffing her hands into her coat pocket, Lauren was bombarded with a voice filling her silence,  
"Lauren!"  
Jumping, she looked to her side to see her best friend Whitney standing there,  
"Huh? What?"  
"I asked you where you've been."  
"Oh. Sorry." She smiled slightly at her best friend, before sighing. "Sorry, I gotta go, Whit." Shaking her head before her best friend could reply, Lauren rushed off down the square and over to Number 5. Walking up the steps, she opened the front door and walked inside. Closing the door behind us, Lauren leaned her back against the front door, exhaling deeply. Closing her eyes, she walked towards the stairs, walking straight upstairs, as she unbuttoned her coat. As she reached hers and her little sister's bedroom, she slid off her coat and threw it onto the bed. Sighing, Lauren sat down onto her bed and ran a hand through her hair. She had no idea what she was going to do. Did she really want Joey helping her with her artwork? Did she really want to mix business with pleasure? Could she trust Joey's plan? Could he actually manage to make happen what he's saying he could? Lauren had no idea. She had only known him around 2-3 days, and he's already asking her to move in. Whatever this was between the two of them, it was already moving too fast. That was what she was certain of already. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Lauren slid out her phone and answered the call,  
"Hello?"  
"It's me." Joey's husky voice replied.  
"Hey." She said, breathing out heavily slightly.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm just. I'm just thinking."  
"Was I an idiot to suggest that?"  
"I-I dunno. We've known each other, what, 3 days? I don't even know if we're friends, friends that fool around, or dating, Joey. We've not even figured that out yet, and you're suggesting that I just pack up and move in with you?" She sighed. "I dunno. I gotta think, okay?"  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered.  
"Why are you whispering, Joey?" Lauren asked confused.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to be in a meeting." He chuckled quietly.  
Her eyes widened,  
"Hang up now! We'll talk later, okay?"  
"Okay, Lauren. Oh, and babe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're amazing too."  
Lauren smiled to herself,  
"Alright, bye." She said before hanging up.  
She smiled to myself, throwing her phone onto the bed. Lauren knew she had a big decision to make. But she just wasn't sure what she was gonna say.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dinner. Lauren was sitting besides her mother, her face was emotionless as she stared in the middle of the dinner table. Her food was untouched, and her mind was elsewhere.  
"Lauren." She heard her father say, in a slightly louder tone to their usual dinner time voice.  
Jumping out of her skin slightly, she snapped out of her daze and looked at her dad,  
"Yeah?"  
He watched her eldest daughter closely,  
"Are you okay, babe?"  
She faked a smile at her dad and nodded,  
"Yeah, course. I just." She cleared her throat. "I just gotta go and, um..." She paused standing up from the dinner table. "I gotta go out and clear my head. I'm not feel too good."  
Her mum, Tanya, watched her. Her eyebrows furrowing together in concern,  
"You alright, darling?"  
Lauren faked another smile to her mum,  
"Yeah. Just feeling a bit lightheaded. I'll be fine, don't worry."  
Nodding, seeming satisfied with her daughter's answer, and then Lauren walked out of the living room, walking over to the coatrack and she picked up her jacket. Sliding her arms through the sleeves, she buttoned up her coat, zipped up her wedges and then she opened the front door, walking outside, and then she walked down the steps. Looking up at the sky, she let out a deep sigh stuffing her hands into her coat pockets, and then she walked across the square and into the gardens. Sitting down on the bench, Lauren looked down at the ground, as her mind began to whirl around with so many questions. She heard footsteps coming closer to her earshot, making her look back up, and Lauren smiled weakly at Alice, as she sat down beside her.  
"I saw you walk out. Everything okay?"  
She exhaled slowly, nodding, as Lauren looked at her older cousin,  
"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."  
"I'm here if you want to vent, y'know?"  
Lauren smiled at Alice, nodding as she felt relieved by her kindness,  
"Yeah I know you are, Al. It's just a difficult subject."  
Alice smiled at her and nodded,  
"That's fine. Joey said you've been spending some time with him. You guys getting close?"  
Lauren nodded,  
"Yeah, your brother's great. I like hanging out with him."  
Lauren looked down at her lap, unable to stop the smile on her face. Alice nudged her arm lightly,  
"Is it Joey that's bothering you? Has he done something?"  
The brown haired girl looked up at her cousin and shook her head,  
"No, of course not! He's planning on helping me with my artwork."  
"Joey is?" Alice asked, her eyebrows raised.  
Lauren nodded,  
"Yeah. Why do you sound so shocked?"  
"Well... It's very rare for Joey to help people. Especially family, and especially dad's side."  
My eyebrows furrowed together in confession. Why was Joey offering to help her then? Was it really more than just goofing around for Joey? Did Lauren think this was moving too fast? Most probably. Lauren sighed closing her eyes,  
"I'm thinking of moving in with him." She blurted out.  
Alice's eyes widened in shock,  
"What?!"  
She nodded at Alice, waiting for her to process it.  
"He asked you to move in with him? Why?"  
Lauren bit her lip nervously. She wasn't going to share her deepest and darkest secrets with her older cousin, when she wasn't even sure what was going on for herself. She swallowed slowly,  
"So I'm closer to his work." Lauren lied, instantly feeling guilty about it. Lauren never lied to Alice. They always told each other the truth, and now she was hating herself for lying for the first time, right to her face. Alice nodded, obliviously, at her answer,  
"Well it makes sense. What're you gonna do?"  
Lauren shrugged,  
"I don't know." She admitted. "I only met him three days ago, and he's already suggesting that I move in with him so he can help me with my art. Don't you think that's a little bit too fast?"  
Alice didn't reply straight away. She stayed quiet, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets and thought about the question. At last, Alice answered.  
"It is a little weird. But I mean, technically, you are family. You guys seem close already. You have done since you both met, the other day. It's whatever feels comfortable to you, Lauren. Do you wanna live with Joey?"  
Lauren bit her bottom lip, as she thought about the question. That was the only thing. She didn't know if she _wanted_ to live with Joey. Like she told him on the phone, she didn't even know what their 'label' was between them. Shrugging, Alice offered her younger cousin a friendly smile,  
"I'm gonna call Joey. And I'm gonna ask him what he thinks, okay?"  
Lauren smiled at her cousin nervously, nodding. She watched Alice stand up and walk back to her house, Lauren sighing deeply and running a hand through her hair.

Joey was sitting in his office. He had half an hour left, before his shift finished, and all that was on his mind, was Lauren. He felt like an idiot. Of course she was going to say no. And why wouldn't she? Like she had said to him, they'd known each other for nearly three days. Not exactly the right period of time to be inviting someone to live in their house. His mobile began to ring. Sliding his iPhone out of his pocket, he smiled seeing his little sister's name on the screen,  
"Hey, Al." He greeted.  
"You asked Lauren to move in with you?" She demanded down the phone.  
His eyes widened slightly, as he listened to his sister. Surely Lauren hadn't told Alice about the two of them. Right? They were close, yeah. But that didn't mean that Alice was going to accept their relationship with open arms.  
"Uhhhhh..."  
"All so you can help her with her artwork!" Alice scoffed slightly.  
"Come again." Joey furrowed his eyebrows together slightly, wondering where his little sister was going with this. He heard his sister sigh slightly,  
"Lauren told me that you asked her to move in with you, because you said that it'd be easier to get to your building. But if she declines you won't help her with her artwork?!"  
Joey couldn't help but sigh in relief with what Alice said to him. Lauren was right. They wasn't even sure what they were to each other yet. They didn't need Alice's input right now. Running his hand over his face, Joey replied,  
"It'd be easier for her, Al. You gotta admit that."  
"Yeah, but if she says no what happens then? You just forget about helping her?"  
Joey was taken back,  
"What? N-no of course not. You know I'm not like that."  
"That's what Lauren thinks, Joey. So you better talk to her."  
Joey didn't get a chance to respond, because Alice had already hung up the call. Placing his phone onto his desk, Joey exhaled deeply, making a mental note to himself, that he needed to talk to Lauren.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Lauren's little sister, Abi, asked her as she sat on her bed.  
Lauren looked at Abi, shrugging causally,  
"What do you mean?" She asked, tying to act innocent.  
Abi rolled her eyes at her big sister,  
"You know what I mean, Lauren. The whole thing at the dinner table? Walking outside and staying there for over an hour? And then hiding yourself in here for the rest of the night? Talk to me."  
Lauren stared at her sister. The two of them were completely opposites to one another. Sure, they've shared secrets before. But this secret wasn't something that made Lauren feel at ease that her sister could keep from their parents. Lauren flashed her little sister a smile shaking her head,  
"Nothing. Just not feeling too great, that's all."  
Lauren's phone started to ring. Picking it up, she sighed quietly as she saw Joey's number flashing on the screen,  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey, it's me. Are you busy?"  
Lauren glanced at Abi in the corner of her eye; noticing that she was warning Lauren,  
"No, just in my room with Abi."  
"Is that your sister?" His voice sounded slightly confused.  
"Yeah."  
Lauren was trying her best, to make the conversation sound like she was just talking to a friend, so then Abi wouldn't be as suspicious.  
"Is there any chance you can come outside?"  
Glancing at the clock on Abi's nightstand, she read the letters; 9:45PM. Biting her lip, Lauren nodded,  
"Okay, fine. Where are you?"  
"Lauren!" Abi whispered to her older sister.  
Lauren rolled her eyes at Abi, mouthing her to be quiet.  
"I'm parked outside the car lot."  
Sighing, Lauren climbed off her bed,  
"Okay I'll be right down. Bye."  
She hung up the phone and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt she found from her wardrobe. Lauren slid on her converses and then she looked at her little sister,  
"Cover me."  
"Who was it?"  
"Whitney." She lied to her, smiling at Abi before she walked out of their joint bedroom and downstairs quietly. Sliding on her coat, Lauren walked out of their front door, walking down the steps, as she stuffed her hands into her coat pockets. She took a deep breath, walking over to the car lot; preparing herself for the conversation she was just about to have with Joey.


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren sat inside the passenger side door, taking a deep breath, turning her attention to Joey. His eyes were on her, never refusing to leave her face. She smiled at him slightly, not knowing why she felt so awkward being here. He reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear,  
"God, you are so beautiful." He whispered.  
She smiled in reply, feeling her cheeks burn a dark, crimson red; thanking God that it was night time, so he couldn't see.  
"So what can I do for you?" She asked, exhaling deeply as she did.  
He smiled at her, reaching up and turning on the light in between them, so he could get a better look at her face.  
"I wanted to see you." He admitted.  
Lauren couldn't help but smile even bigger at his honesty. She was missing him too. She wasn't going to deny that. But her feelings were still all over.  
"And, I also wanted to apologise. For putting you in such a difficult position."  
Lauren nodded in reply, waiting for him to continue. He stared her, swallowing slowly, before he continued,  
"I shouldn't have sprung that on you, so… so quickly." He sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry, Lauren. I-I understand that we have no idea what this is. But if you say yes to moving in with me, I promise you that we'd figure it out along the way. I don't know what Alice has ever said to you about me, but uh… I don't really do the girlfriend thing. I don't." He admitted, before pausing slightly and biting his lip. "But since the day that I saw you through that shop window… I noticed something different, special, about you. And I've been hooked on you since. You… captivate me, Lauren. And I'm still not sure how you do it but." He smiled at her face, which was currently staring at him in awe. His words were hitting her right in the heart. She could tell by the way he was talking, by the way her was looking at her, that he meant every word. She was trying her best to keep her emotions intact. "But I know that you're the only girl that I have ever asked to move in with me. And, I know it's rushed but um… everything we've done so far has been rushed, y'know?"  
Lauren nodded, as a single tear rolled down her left cheek. She laughed slightly, looking down and Joey reached out, wiping away her tear with his thumb. She looked back up at him, as he began to speak again.  
"You're amazing, you're beautiful and you're… you're so talented, Lauren. I-I'm amazed that we've never met before. How I've survived a day without you is beyond me. When I'm alone, I'm wishing that you were with me. When I'm sleeping at night, I'm wishing I could feeling your arm laid on my chest. I-I." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what that is, Lauren. I'm new to all this. Feeling things for girls, and to actually admit them to their faces." He looked down, laughing slightly. "I was uh… I was on the train earlier, and. I saw this girl. She had the same colour hair as you, and the same length, too. She had it all natural and wavy, and I could only see the back of her. And when I got on the train, and saw her; I instantly rushed over to her and sat opposite her." He laughed nervously, shaking his head. "I was so disappointed, because, I thought." He looked back up, looking deeply into Lauren's eyes. "I thought and hoped that it was you."  
Lauren's jaw had to dropped open; her heart was pounding through her chest. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, and she couldn't believe that this boy was sitting in front of her, admitting these things to her. So openly and proud.  
"And, I know that we're cousins, Lauren. I know that complicates this. But I don't care about that. Really, I don't. I just want you. Y'know?"  
Lauren smiled at him, sniffing slightly as she cupped his face and kissed his lips softly. Joey smiled into the kiss, holding her arms, as he pulled her closer to her; and then wrapping his arms around Lauren's waist. Joey could feel a tear roll down Lauren's cheek and then when it fell, it landed on his own cheek. Groaning slightly, Joey ran his hand through her hair and then they slowly pulled away. They were both panting slightly; their adrenaline had taken over them. Lauren smiled and sniffed, wiping away another tear,  
"Okay." She whispered, staring at him.  
He smiled looking at her confused.  
"Okay, I'll move in with you."  
His eyes lit up with the excitement of her answer,  
"Are you serious?"  
She giggled and nodded, both of them smiling like idiots to one another, staring deeply into each other's eyes.  
"Tomorrow?"  
Lauren nodded,  
"Hmm. I still need to tell my mum and dad." She sighed closing her eyes.  
She knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. And from the second she said it; she wasn't looking forward to it, at all.  
"You want me to be there?" Joey murmured, resting his forehead against hers gently.  
Sighing quietly, Lauren closed her eyes and shook her head,  
"No. I can do it myself."  
She opened her eyes, seeing Joey staring at her. She offered him a warm smile, he returning it back instantly.

It was the next morning. Lauren woke up and groaned, seeing the light hitting her face. Her curtains had been drawn, and glancing to her little sister's bed, she knew that Abi was to blame. Sighing deeply, she knew that going back to sleep wasn't the answer. She knew that she had a lot to do today. But the first thing on the agenda was to talk to her parents before they went to work. Sitting up and climbing out of bed, Lauren grabbed her dressing gown, wrapping it around her and walking out of hers and Abi's bedroom. Walking down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen; where she was greeted with smiles from her mum, dad and little sister. Her youngest sibling, Oscar, was currently in the living room, having heard the cartoons when she walked past. Lauren began to play with her dressing gown, her nerves taking over,  
"Um, mum? Dad?" She asked, looking up at them.  
The two parents turned their gaze to her and smiled,  
"Yes, darling?" Tanya asked her eldest daughter.  
"Could I have a word with you both, please?" She looked at her blonde haired little sister. "In private." She added. Lauren smiled at Abi, as she sighed standing up and walking out of the kitchen. She closed the door behind her little sister and then she sat opposite her dad, taking a deep breath and look from her dad, to her mum,  
"I'm moving out." She stated, keeping her face serious.  
Her parents, Tanya and Max, looked at each other, and laughed.  
"I'm serious!" Lauren demanded, scowling at her parents, whose laughter instantly stopped as they looked at their daughter.  
"You're serious?" Tanya asked Lauren, raising her eyebrows at her.  
Lauren nodded, folding her arms on the table,  
"Yeah."  
"And where exactly are you planning on going?" Max asked.  
Lauren licked her lips and then cleared her throat,  
"Joey's."  
Tanya and Max looked at each other, their confusion clear in their eyes, before looking back at their daughter,  
"Who's Joey?" Tanya asked.  
"Alice's brother. The guy you saw yesterday, mum."  
"There was a guy?" Max demanded looking at Tanya, and then his head whipped back to Lauren. "Wait, Alice's brother? Derek's boy?"  
Lauren nodded,  
"Yeah."  
"And he asked you to move in why?" His eyes narrowed on his eldest daughter. The two parents knowing that there was more to this story.  
"Because he's going to help me with my artwork."  
"And how come this is the first time we've heard about this?" Tanya asked.  
Lauren shrugged innocently,  
"He asked me yesterday. I thought about it, and I've accepted his offer."  
Tanya laughed shaking her head,  
"Well you can decline his offer." She stated.  
Lauren's eyebrows raised in shock to her mother,  
"What?! Why?!" She demanded, her voice raising slightly.  
"You don't even know the boy, Lauren! He's been in the square for what? Three days? I'm not allowing this!"  
She scoffed at her mum,  
"He's family!" Lauren's head turned to her father. "Dad?!"  
Max looked from his daughter, to his wife. He sighed shaking his head,  
"I dunno, Lauren. I don't even know the boy. Yeah, he's family, babe. But we don't know him. He and Uncle Derek didn't get along, y'know?"  
Lauren rolled her eyes, shaking her head and she stood up,  
"I'm 18. I'm a full grown adult now. I'm moving out. With or without your consent, it doesn't really matter. I just wanted to make sure you knew."  
And with that, Lauren walked away from the kitchen table, opened the door and walked back upstairs. Not before hearing her mum say,  
"Can you believe her?" She had asked her dad.  
Shaking her head, Lauren stormed into her bedroom, walking over to the side of her wardrobe; pulling out her suitcase and laid it on the bed, starting to pack.

"I know mum and dad said you were doing this, but I didn't think you were serious." Lauren's little sister said, walking inside their joint bedroom. Lauren rolled her eyes at her, sighing as she folded her arms sitting down on the bed,  
"Yeah? Well I am, so deal with it." She flashed her little sister a sarcastic smile, receiving an eye roll from Abi. Lauren picked up her phone and  
smiled:

What time shall I pick you up?  
J x

Pick me up ASAP? Kinda hating being  
here right now! Everyone is thinking  
I'm crazy, because we barely know  
each other. I don't care what  
point they have! I want to live with  
you, and that's all that matters!  
L x

I'll be there as soon as I can,  
babe. Gotta finish work first.  
J x

Hurry soon!  
L x

Sighing, Lauren put down her phone and then she stood up, finishing the last part of her packing.

"Lauren, can we please talk about this!" Tanya begged her daughter, as Lauren placed her last box beside the front door. Lauren stood up turning to her mum, folding her arms over her chest,  
"Oh we tried that, but um. You didn't approve." She flashed her mum a sarcastic smile and then sighed.  
"Eh, don't talk to your mum like that." Max ordered his daughter, standing behind his wife. Lauren shook her head,  
"I'm doing this whether you like it or not. Joey is a really nice guy and-"  
"Is there something you're not telling us, Lauren?" Tanya asked her daughter, holding her husband's hand, which was draped over her shoulder.  
Max looked at Tanya and scoffed, looking back at his daughter,  
"Don't be silly, Tan. They're family."  
Lauren rolled her eyes,  
"It'd be legal, dad!" She defended herself. But she quickly added. "Just saying."  
Tanya narrowed her eyes at her eldest daughter, knowing that there was definitely something between Joey and Lauren. There was a knock at the front door. An instant smile appeared on Lauren's face, as she spun around opening the door.  
"Hey!" She greeted Joey, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.  
Joey chuckled, hugging her back and smiled politely at Lauren's parents,  
"Hey, you." He cleared his throat, both of them pulling out of the hug. "Um, hi. I suppose you're Uncle Max and Auntie Tanya, right?" Joey  
asked, smiling politely; walking inside after Lauren stepped aside.  
Tanya smiled at the slightly gingered hair boy in front of her,  
"Yes, hi. Nice to meet you finally, Joey."  
Joey and Max shook hands, Max smiling at him politely.  
"I um. I heard you're not too keen on this, but uh… I promise you that Lauren is in very safe hands." Joey glanced at Lauren, the two of them sharing a smile. Tanya was watching their every move closely.  
"Yeah well. We can't exactly do anything about it." Max said. "Once she makes her mind up, that's it."  
Joey chuckled slightly,  
"I'll keep that in mind." He replied.  
"Shall we go then?" Lauren asked, not liking how close they were getting. She was moving out, it wasn't a family gathering.  
Joey smiled at her and nodded,  
"Yeah, sure." He began to pick up Lauren's stuff, heading to and forth from the car. After they finished, Lauren gave her mum, dad, little sister and then her little brother a brief hug. After that, they both walked down to Joey's car and climbed inside, starting the car. Tanya, Max and Abi were standing at the doorway, smiling and waving back to Lauren. As they drove off, Abi walked back into the living room, and as Max shut the front door, Tanya turned to him,  
"There's something going on between them." She stated.


	9. Chapter 9

The pair arrived back at Joey's new place that was finally ready to move into. As they parked into the underneath car park, they climbed out of the car and we both walked over to the boot. Unloading some of Lauren's boxes, they then uploaded her two suitcases, and then Joey closed the boot and locked the car doors. Lauren pulled the two suitcases across the car park, Joey walking carefully beside her, with the boxes. Lauren kindly opened the door, letting Joey walk in.  
"Babe, ladies first."  
She rolled her eyes at him,  
"Joey, your hands are full. Just go."  
Glaring at her playfully, he followed her demand walking inside and then Lauren walked in after him. Stopping at the lift, Lauren pressed the button and they waited patiently,  
"I can't believe you're moving in with me." Joey admitted.  
Looking up at him, she noticed that he was already watching her, and she smiled,  
"Regretting it already?" She joked.  
"Well…" He joked, smirking at him.  
Lauren gasped and nudged him lightly, before they both stepped into the lift.  
"Press P, babe."  
Nodding, Lauren pressed the button for floor P, but nothing happened.  
"Y'see beside the buttons, there's the keypad?"  
Lauren nodded, looking at him.  
"Type in: 3650."  
Typing in the code to the keypad, she then pressed 'OK' and then the doors closed and the lift moved up. They stood in silence, and something about the small space between the two, made Joey eager to get the boxes and suitcases away as soon as possible. Eventually the lift pinged, and the doors opened. Walking out of the lift, Lauren gasped as she looked around. The doors had opened up to Joey's penthouse apartment. The first thing she noticed was the living room, -which is where the lift led her to-. Opposite to where she stood, was a wall-sized window with the view of the London Skyline. Lauren gasped again, taking it in. Joey had a silver, plush silver, by the side of that, was two silver, plush armchairs; and opposite the armchairs, was another silver, plush sofa which had no back. There was a black coffee table in the middle of the display, and beside the armchairs, near the window; was a grand piano. Lauren was stunned, as she let go of the suitcase handles, walking over to the middle of the living area. She sat down on the silver, plush sofa without a back, facing Joey and she grinned,  
"Joey, this is amazing! It's gorgeous. The view here is beautiful!"  
Joey set the boxes down on the ground, and then he watched her with a smile on his face,  
"Mmm, I'll say."  
Lauren giggled shaking her head, watching him, as he walked over to her holding down his hand to her. Biting her lip gently, Lauren took Joey's hand and stood up to her feet, and then he led Lauren over to the sofa with a back. Sitting down, Lauren sat down beside him and he let go of her hand, cupping her face and he kissed her passionately. Lauren held his arms, kissing her back passionately, and Joey carefully laid her back. Running a hand through her hair, Joey straddled over Lauren as he slid his tongue into her mouth, massaging their tongues together. Lauren moaned into the kiss, as she arched her body into his making Joey groan. He gripped her hair lightly, as they both massaged their tongues against each other, Joey slowly grinding his crotch against Lauren's. The passion was filling both Lauren and Joey inside; their adrenaline boiling. Lauren moaned loudly, running her hands down Joey's chest. Joey slid his hand in his jeans pocket, pulling out the condom that was stuffed deep down his pocket. Lauren began unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down eagerly, as they pulled out of the kiss. Their breathing was uneven, and she could feel Joey's bulge against her thigh. Pulling down his boxers, Lauren gasped and then she watched him slide his condom on. He looked at her and then smirked, pulling her top off over her head, throwing it onto the floor. Biting his lip, he unclasped Lauren's bra, quickly throwing it onto the floor and he eagerly unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down and he pulled down her panties. He then pulled his top off over his head, throwing it onto the floor; and then he straddled over Lauren. She cupped the back of his neck, pulling him down to her, kissing her lips passionately, as Joey eased himself into her. Lauren gasped closing her eyes, moaning into the kiss; massaging their tongues together roughly. Joey thrusted into her fast, already feeling his climax taking over. They both moaned into the kiss, as their tongues wrestled together. Lauren moaned Joey's name over and over again, as she felt her orgasm take over her insides. Lauren gripped Joey's arms, as she pulled out of the hug, tipping her head back. She screamed Joey's name out in pleasure as she reached her climax, Joey moaning out Lauren's name afterwards, reaching his climax too.  
Lying there breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against Lauren's gently, staring into her eyes. Lauren did the same, as she smiled to herself, loving the feeling of being here at Joey's house. Joey stroked her cheek with her knuckles gently, as he bit his lip taking in her beauty.  
"You're so beautiful." He whispered breathlessly.  
Lauren smiled and blushed deeply, looking down.

Lauren was sitting on the sofa, wearing one of Joey's buttoned up t-shirt. Lauren had made a deal with Joey, that she would unpack her things tomorrow, while he was at work. Finally backing down, he agreed. Joey walked over to her, with two glasses of wine in his hand. Sitting down beside her, Lauren curled up to his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, handing her, her glass. Lauren took a sip and smiled,  
"One glass, I promise." She said to him.  
He looked down at her, planting a soft kiss on his forehead,  
"Okay baby."  
Lauren took his hand and Joey entwined their fingers together, as Joey set his glass down in front of him onto the coffee table. Picking up the remote, he switched on the television.  
"What do you wanna watch?" He asked looking down at her.  
"Hmmm I'm sure there's something good on somewhere."  
Joey chuckled shaking his head, flicking through the channels. Lauren snuggled into his side and glanced outside,  
"What time is it?"  
"5, baby. You hungry?"  
She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair,  
"No, baby. I'm just wondering."

Later that night, Lauren and Joey climbed into bed and Lauren snuggled into Joey's side, Joey wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled to herself, knowing that as fast as this relationship was heading, it felt so right and so great. Her eyelids began to slowly close,  
"Goodnight, baby." Joey mumbled sleepily, resting his cheek against the top of her head gently.  
"Night baby." Lauren mumbled, closing her eyes and falling asleep slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Joey woke up and climbed out of bed, after checking that Lauren was asleep. Walking out of the bedroom, Joey walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge door and getting out the packet of bacon. Humming to himself, Joey turned on the hob, and laid four rashes in the pan. He thought about the past few days, and he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe that he had met her, during his quest to find his little sister; and it turned into this beautiful girl becoming someone who he truly cared about. He had asked Lauren to move in with him, because he knew that he didn't want to be apart from her. Not yet. Not now. He wanted to help her with her drinking problem, and he wanted her to feel comfortable around him. Not always wondering what their relationship was. Joey didn't have a good way of words, and he was hoping that the gesture of asking Lauren to move in with him, was obvious to Lauren that he wanted more than just a friendship. And definitely more than friends with benefits. Turning off the hob, Joey put two rashes of bacon onto the two plates, and then he put them onto a tray, picking it up and then walking through his apartment; and then into the bedroom. Lauren was laying on her back, where originally, Lauren was sleeping on her side. He smiled watching her for a moment or two, before walking over to the bed, kneeling onto the bed and leaned down; kissing her forehead softly,  
"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Joey murmured in her ear.  
Slowly opening her eyes, Lauren yawned and rubbed her eyes,  
"Mm, morning baby." She looked at the gingered hair man in front of her and smiled tiredly. "Do I smell bacon?"  
He chuckled lightly nodding, as he showed her the tray he was currently holding in his hands. Lauren sat up and ran a hand through her hair, Joey laying the tray over her legs. She leaned forward, kissing his lips softly once,  
"Thanks, Joey."  
He reached out, stroking her cheek with his thumb,  
"You're more than welcome, baby." He smiled.  
Lauren bit her lip watching him, before breaking their gaze and looking down at her plate.

"Do you have to go to work?" Lauren groaned, as Joey put on his suit jacket.  
He turned away from the mirror and looked at her, flashing her a sympathetic smile,  
"Sorry, babe. Kinda in charge now."  
She sighed crossing her arms,  
"What am I gonna do all day?" She walked over to him, gripping hold of his suit jacket. "I'm gonna miss you so much."  
Joey smiled hugging your waist,  
"I'm gonna miss you too, baby. Trust me." He sighed slightly, leaning down and kissing Lauren's lips softly once. "I'm gonna try and work on your artwork next."  
Lauren smiled and bit her lip as she looked up at Joey,  
"You don't have to rush, baby."  
Joey grinned,  
"I know, I want to. I believe in your work, baby."  
Lauren grinned and leaned up, pecking Joey's lips, before pulling out of his embrace.  
"Okay, just go. Go before I stop you."  
"Mm tempting." He smirked down at Lauren, before sighing again and walking over to the lift, pressing the button. He turned to her, blowing her a kiss and then leaving the penthouse. Lauren frowned as she looked around the now quiet and lonely apartment, crossing her arms over her chest and she sighed deeply, looking at the pile of boxes.  
"Better start unpacking." She mumbled to herself.

Lauren was sitting in the living room, sitting on the wooden floor; with CDs, DVDs and a little black book by her side. Lauren had finished putting away her clothes, books, laptop and art supplies; and now she was sorting out the last box. She looked around the living room, seeing a black cabinet, where Joey had sorted his DVD and CDs in. A few books had been put in there too. Standing up with a pile of DVDs in hand. She opened the cupboard and she began to put in her DVDs; stopping when and noticed that they had most of the same DVDs. Smiling like an idiot, Lauren dropped her DVDs onto the sofa, and picked up her little black book; turning onto a new, clean page, and writing inside.

It had been three hours since Lauren had finished packing, and putting the boxes away into a cupboard. She was currently in the kitchen, cooking Joey and "welcome home, Joey" meal. She couldn't help but admit that she had missed him like crazy. She missed looking into his eyes, feeling his arms wrapped around her, his lips pressed again hers. Turning on the hob, Lauren turned around and poured a glass of red wine for Joey, and a glass of flavoured water for herself. Scanning around the room, she smiled in satisfaction as she noticed that her little black book was laying on the wooden floor. Her eyes widening in horror, shocked that she forgot to hide it. Rushing around the counter, and then running over to the sofas, Lauren bent down picking up her black book. Glancing over at her food, she then walked into the bedroom and looked around frantically, trying to find a place to hide her book. _Come on think, Lauren!_ She screamed inside. Sighing, Lauren ran a hand through her hair, rushing out of the bedroom and back into the living room. Hearing the lift move, Lauren gasped; her eyes only meeting one thing: the grand piano. Running over to the piano, she lifted the lid and quickly chucked in her black book. Squealing as the adrenaline took over her, she closed the lid and ran over to the kitchen, turning off the hob and stirred the contents inside the pan around. Hearing the lift ping, Lauren glanced over her shoulder at a tired looking Joey,  
"Hi." He said bluntly, although the tiredness was clear in his voice.  
Lauren smiled at him, picking up the pan and pouring half the pan of stir fry onto both plates,  
"Busy day?" She asked the well dressed man, as he dragged his feet over to the dinner table, sitting down and running his hands over his face.  
"Too busy. I didn't realise how stressful being in charge was. Two of my colleagues went berserk today. They had arguments with one another, because they didn't like each other's ideas." Sighing, he shook his head and smiled at Lauren; his smiling showing apology. "I'm sorry baby, I'm ranting."  
The black haired girl picked up his plates, and walked over to the dining table, placing a plate in front of Joey; leaning down and kissing his cheek softly; before setting a plate opposite him and taking a seat.  
"Don't be silly, baby. I like hearing you talk about work. You light up when you do. I can see you love your work. Well, maybe except from today." She laughed a little.  
Picking up their knives and forks, they both began to eat,  
"Mm, baby this is delicious."  
"You like?" Lauren asked raising her eyebrows at him.  
Joey nodded at her eagerly, eating his food, and Lauren couldn't help but giggle watching him as she ate. Picking up her glass, she took a small sip,  
"I'm officially moved in." She declared.  
Lauren watched Joey's eyes lighten with excitement. The sight made Lauren's heart skip a beat, and butterflies began to roam around her stomach.  
"Oh really?" He asked.  
Lauren nodded eagerly at the bright eyed man in front of her. He took a sip of his wine, and inside, he was so happy that she was moved in. Joey was also proud to see that Lauren wasn't drinking alcohol, but instead, she was drinking water. He felt like with Lauren moving in with him, she was now away from the drama back home. She didn't need to deal with that. And to be quite honest, her little skater, Abi, didn't need it either. They both carried on eating the delicious meal that Lauren had cooked for the two of them. And as he ate, stealing glances at Lauren, he couldn't help but see their future together. He mentally shook his head. _No_. He thought to himself. _Stop rushing yourself into everything, Joe. Focus on the goddamned present, for once in your life!_ Metalling nodding to himself in agreement, he smiled as he finished his meal, Lauren finishing shortly after.  
"Baby, you go and get a shower and changed for bed, while I wash up."  
"Babe, I can't expect you to cook and clean up." Joey said standing up and picking up his plate.  
Lauren scoffed standing up, her plate in her hand, as she walked over to Joey; taking his plate from his hand.  
"Go." She ordered him.  
Smirking slightly, Joey leaned down and kissed her lips deeply once,  
"I love it when you get demanding."  
Lauren smirked back, after kissing Joey's lips back deeply once, and then she walked into the kitchen and turned on the warm water.

After watching Lauren for several minutes, Joey caved in and decided to walk into the bedroom, and straight through to the en-suite bathroom. He closed the door behind him, sighing deeply as the silence revealed the events of today. Causing them to rush into his mind like a flash. Shaking his head, Joey tried his best to forget about his bad first day in charge, and he slid open the shower door; turning on the warm water. Taking off his suit jacket, his shoes, socks, long-sleeved t-shirt, trousers and then boxers; Joey stepped into the shower and closed his eyes, feeling the warm water hitting his skin. He stood there motionless, as the problems of today rolled off his body and down the drain with the water. Smiling to himself, he was still shocked that Lauren had agreed to move in with him. Yes, everything had been fast paced since the day they met, but Joey had promised himself that from now on, they'll live their life as it comes. Normal speed, not accelerating at 86MPH down the motorway. Picking up the shower gel and sponge, he squirted some of the liquid onto the sponge, putting the shower gel onto the floor, and he began to rub the sponge all over his body. Closing his eyes as he did, he wondered what tonight was going to bring. Old couple style with movies and snuggling up on the sofa? Or teenagers in love in the bedroom? After letting the water wash away the shower gel that was lathered on his body, Joey then quickly shampooed his hair and washed it out, before turning off the water and stepping out; picking up a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed a smaller towel, towel drying his hair and then putting it back onto the rack. The male then leaned down picking up his boxers and he took off his towel; sliding them onto his body again; picking up the rest of his clothes and putting them into the hamper by the door. Walking out of the bathroom, Joey got a pair of sweats from the draw, and slid them on; before walking back into the living room. Hearing his presence, Lauren turned to him and smiled,  
"Enjoy your shower?"  
Joey tried to act oblivious to the fact that Lauren's gaze was wandering down his chest. A secret smirk on his face, he nodded innocently,  
"Just what I needed." He admitted.  
Smiling, she nodded,  
"Good."  
"Your turn, babe." Nodding his head towards the bedroom. "In you go."  
Laughing Lauren shook her head and skipped into the bedroom, walking into the en-suite bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she sighed happily and turned on the shower.

Joey was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Lauren to return. Not feeling up for watching tv, he rose to his feet and walked up to the piano, and took a seat on the mini bench. He began to play a few keys, frowning when the third key in the sequence was flat. He repeated the same three keys; the third key being flat again.  
"What the..?" He mumbled, standing up and opening the piano lid. Examining inside, his confusion grew more, when he saw a black book inside. Pulling it out, he saw Lauren's name printed on the front of it. Hearing Lauren open the bathroom door, Joey quickly put the book back in the piano and closed the lid.  
Looking over at Lauren, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her,  
"Hmm, nice shower?"  
Snuggling into him, his new roommate nodded,  
"I feel very relaxed now."  
"Mm. And I'm loving the whole 'stealing my clothes' look too. Makes me wanna take it right off you."  
Lauren grinned at him, giggling slightly and she snuggled into him more.  
"Is that a promise?" She asked, looking up at him; her eyes glistening with lust.  
Biting his lip, Joey picked Lauren up, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist; wrapping her arms around his neck. Joey crashed his lips against hers roughly, both of them feeling the passion in the kiss straight away. Placing his hands on her back, Joey walked them both into the living room, and he carefully laid her on the silk, silver sheets. Gripping the back of his hair, Joey began to run his hands down Lauren's sides. Kissing Joey's lips even more roughly, Lauren began to slide down both his sweats and boxers; while Joey pulled up her; -technically his- shirt up as high as he could. Breaking the kiss, Lauren's lips were tingling from where Joey's just were. Lifting her arms in the air, Joey pulled the shirt off her fully and then chucked it onto the floor. Leaning over and opening the bedside table draw, Joey got out a condom, quickly ripping it open and putting it on. Biting his lip, he straddled over Lauren's body, slowly easing himself into her. Gasping, Lauren tipped her head back and moaned softly,  
"Joey..." She closed her eyes.  
He kept his eyes on her, as he began to thrust inside her slowly. Joey watched Lauren's arms flatten by the either side of her head, and then she gripped the sheets,  
"Faster..." She moaned louder, her pleasure clear in her tone.  
Smirking slightly, Joey began to pick up the pace, tipping his head back; -but not too far, that he couldn't see her. He wanted to keep his eyes on her-. Groaning her name out in pleasure, Joey began to pick up speed, and he watched Lauren grip the sheets tighter. Groaning loudly, Joey leaned down, stuffing his face into her neck, kissing her neck softly. As Lauren arched her body into him, Joey moved his head, so he could watch her. As if on cue, Lauren climaxed into him, Joey climaxing straight after.

Both of them were breathing heavily. Leaning his forehead gently against Lauren's, she closed her eyes and Joey carefully took hold of her hands, entwining their fingers.  
"That.. Was.." He commented, Lauren nodded fast in reply.  
The ginger haired man smiled to himself, letting go of one of her hands, and he stroked her cheek softly.  
"Thank you." He whispered breathlessly.  
She opened her eyes, looking at him confused,  
"For what?" She whispered back, just as breathless.  
"For agreeing to move in. I really like having you here."  
Lauren couldn't help but smile. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, and she giggled slightly,  
"I really like it here." She whispered, and then she bit her lip.  
"C'mon baby, let's sleep."  
Nodding as a reply, Lauren could already feel the tiredness taking over. Pulling himself out of her, Lauren gasped, while Joey groaned. Rolling off his condom, he threw it in the bin near the bed, and collapsed beside her; the two of them climbing under the covers. Sleepily, the black haired girl, wrapped her arms around his waist loosely. Wrapping his arms just as loosely around her thin body, Joey placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, looking down; and noticing that Lauren had already fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, he rested the side of his head against the top Lauren's, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Joey's brown orbs popped open. He couldn't sleep. There was something on his mind, and his was adamant to get to the bottom of it. Looking down at his new roommate beside him, he carefully rolled her onto her back; and unwrapped their arms from around each other. Joey climbed out of bed, bending down and picking up his boxers sliding them on. Ruffling his hair messily, Joey padded quietly out of the bedroom and into the living room. Sighing slightly from his insomnia, he switched on a lamp beside the piano, and then he lifted the cool, black lid. Furrowing his eyebrows together, Joey took out the little black book that had been pushed into one of the key slots. Sitting down on the bench, Joey opened the first page with curiosity.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Diary,_  
_I wish I could tell you that today was like_  
_any other day, but it wasn't. Hence why_  
_I've started this diary. Today I've met the_  
_cutest guy in the world! The only problem with_  
_this guy is that he's in fact my cousin! Yep,_  
_we've finally met the mysterious Joey Branning._  
_And the only problem is, that he's unfortunately_  
_my cousin. He is drop-dead gorgeous, and_  
_it's not like I can tell anyone, because they'll_  
_think I'm a freak! But why? It's legal, so why_  
_do people feel so…weird about this sort_  
_of stuff? Ugh, some people are idiots. I wish I_  
_could say that today was a good day, too. But it_  
_wasn't. Actually, no. Scrap that. Today WAS a_  
_good day in the end! Why? Because it started off_  
_with a bit of flirting at the bar, in The Vic. And then_  
_it led to making out in the bathroom, but I had to_  
_stop it, -unfortunately-, because I knew that Alice_  
_was sitting at a table waiting for us. Sigh. And then_  
_he made a really hurtful comment about him not_  
_drinking to take the pain away! I mean, sure he doesn't_  
_even know me, but it still hurt, y'know? Anyway, I left_  
_The Vic, before I ended up crying. That, or slapping him._  
_I went to go and see Sharon. I don't know what came over_  
_me, but I wanted some advice about relationships._  
_Forbidden__ relationships. I asked her how she and her_  
_husband dealt with the unwanted attention, from the_  
_neighbours and family members whom didn't approve._  
_After that lovely conversation, {please note the sarcasm,_  
_diary}, I then ran into Joey, who was waiting outside_  
_for me to come out. Long story short: we did it on Alice's_  
_sofa! Yes, disgusting, I know! But I have never felt so…_  
_alive. And happy. He made me feel special. The feeling_  
_that I was always looking for when I was drunk. And_  
_that's when it hit me. I don't need drink. I don't need_  
_it to be happy. I just needed Joey. Yes, diary. I, Lauren_  
_Branning, was finally admitting it: I like my cousin,_  
_Joey Branning!_

_ - Lauren._

_Dear Diary,_  
_I was working at Booty's today, and guess who came_  
_in? JOEY! I had to admit, even though I was playing_  
_the whole, "I don't' really care what you think of me,_  
_because I don't need your approval" front, I think there_  
_might be a chance that Joey likes me too… That or he's_  
_a __really__ friendly person. Anyway, we went upstairs in_  
_the salon, and things got pretty heated. Let's say that we_  
_would've done it again, if my mum hadn't interrupted us._  
_It turns out that Oscar was ill today, so I had to hold the fort._  
_After a lovely ounce of teasing from Joey, we then took_  
_Oscar home, and I sent him straight to bed. I was still_  
_extremely furious at my mum for interrupting us earlier,_  
_so I made a move on Joey. And guess what he said!_  
_"How about we just hang out? I'm not following you around_  
_because I want your body. I mean, yeah it's fun. Really fun, in fact._  
_But I want this to be more than that. I want to get to know the real_  
_you, Lauren. Not the façade that you hide behind." HOW_  
_CUTE IS THAT?! So we ended up talking instead. Ugh, I love_  
_watching him talk. The way his eyes bore into mine, the way_  
_his lips look as they move. I had to admit, from the second_  
_he opened his mouth, and I wanted to kiss them so badly. So_  
_guess what? I did. And once again, my darling mother_  
_interrupted us, by walking through the door. *rolls my_  
_eyes* Ugh! I can't believe how strong my feelings_  
_for Joey are already. I've known him two days,_  
_and I'm already missing him. I can't even tell anyone about_  
_this. Not even Al. She'll judge me. They'll all judge me._

_ -Lauren._

_ Dear Diary,_  
_So today I spent the day with Joey Branning; (again)! It was_  
_so much fun! We had breakfast in the caf, and then he showed_  
_me where he works. He is in charge of a multi-millionaire_  
_marketing company. How smart is he?! I think the second_  
_I found out that he was passionate about working, I_  
_fell for him a little more. I don't think it's love yet,_  
_I'm not sure. I don't know if I want to say those_  
_words to him yet. Oh, yeah. Joey has made a deal_  
_with me. A deal which I'm not sure I want to accept_  
_right now. He told me that he wants to help me with_  
_my artwork. Sigh, he's so sweet. But the condition is that_  
_he wants me to move in with him. Yes, diary, you heard_  
_right. Move. In. With. Joey. Branning. I bet you're_  
_wondering what my answer was, right? Well, I'm sorry to_  
_disappoint, but he hasn't received an answer yet,_  
_because I have no freaking idea what I want to do! Yes,_  
_I think it's clear that there's something between Joey_  
_and I. And it's definitely more than just friends. I mean,_  
_if anything, we're friends with benefits. Right now, I'm_  
_sitting on my bed, and all I can think about, is Joey. I_  
_really don't know what to do. Ugh, Joey has just called. He_  
_apologised for blurting it out. I think he was just trying to get_  
_an answer out of me. but I told him the truth. I told him_  
_that I wasn't even sure what this thing between us_  
_was yet. So why would I even consider moving in_  
_with him? Hmm. Oh great. Now I __am__ thinking_  
_about moving in with him! He doesn't live in the_  
_square, and I have everything here! My job, my home,_  
_my friends, my family. Half of my childhood_  
_was here! So many memories in one place. Do I really_  
_want to walk away from that right now? I wasn't in the_  
_best state, and I knew that the whole goddamn square_  
_was aware of this. well, everyone except Joey. Oh wait,_  
_no. he does know. Great! (Sarcasm) I wish that he was_  
_the only person that was oblivious to my drinking_  
_past. I wish he didn't know. I'm ashamed to even look_  
_at a glass of alcohol when I'm near him! He makes me want_  
_to be a better person. But is it even possible now? I mean,_  
_everyone already thinks I'm a screw up, so why bother, right?_  
_Abi's just walked in. I'll finish this later…_

_Everyone noticed that I was off. Mum, dad, Abi and even_  
_Alice, who ran into me when I was sitting in the gardens._  
_I almost told her everything. And in some ways, I did. I told_  
_her that Joey asked me to move in with him, and if I_  
_did, he'd help me with my artwork. She was gob smacked._  
_At least I wasn't the only one, right? She also informed_  
_me, that I was the only girl that he's ever asked to_  
_move in with him. I couldn't help but feel… special. Y'know?_  
_I'm currently sitting in my room, and I'm wanting the world_  
_to give me a damn answer to Joey's question. Because_  
_one half of me is saying yes, and the only side is_  
_screaming no. And I just don't know which side to_  
_listen to—Oh crap. Abi's here. Once again, diary._  
_I'll be back later…_

_So… Joey called. He asked me to meet him outside_  
_the car lot in his car. We talked. Oh my god, diary, he_  
_is the most sweetest person I have ever met!_  
_"I don't really do the girlfriend thing." "But since_  
_the day that I saw you through that shop window… I_  
_noticed something different, special, about you. And I've been_  
_hooked on you since. You… captivate me, Lauren." "But I_  
_know that you're the only girl that I have ever asked to move_  
_in with me" "You're amazing, you're beautiful and you're…_  
_you're so talented, Lauren. I-I'm amazed that we've never met_  
_before. How I've survived a day without you is beyond me. When I'm_  
_alone, I'm wishing that you were with me. When I'm sleeping at night_  
_ I'm wishing I could feeling your arm laid on my chest." "I know that_  
_we're cousins, Lauren. I know that complicates this. But I don't care_  
_about that. Really, I don't. I just want you."_  
_And guess what?! I SAID YES TO MOVING IN WITH HIM!_  
_Eep, I am SO excited! I cannot believe that I didn't agree_  
_straight away! But I'm glad I didn't, actually. Because_  
_otherwise, I wouldn't have heard the beautiful words_  
_that he said to me last night. I think I can safely_  
_say, that I, Lauren Branning, may just fully love_  
_a boy for the first time ever!_

_ -Lauren._

_Dear Diary,_  
_So, my parents are annoying as hell. Ugh, they're idiots._  
_They said no! They actually said no! When my mum was_  
_my age, she had given birth to me! So she had no right_  
_to say anything. It isn't like I'm pregnant or eloping! All I_  
_was doing, was moving into a house with someone. Okay, so_  
_it is kinda big. But even though he's family, they still said_  
_no. Something about not knowing a thing about him. Why_  
_can't they trust my word? I'm not immature. I'm nearly_  
_19 years of age, for Christ's sake! I am __not__ a child! Anyway,_  
_I told them that I was moving in with Joey, whether they liked_  
_it or not._

_ Oh, hi diary. So I forgot to finish this off yesterday…_  
_So Joey came round to pick me up, and he met my parents._  
_They were still shocked that they were only just meeting Alice's_  
_older brother. Well, not that, that matters, I have officially moved_  
_out of Number 5, Albert Square. Freedom, at last._

_ -Lauren._

_Dear Diary,_  
_Joey is currently out at work, and I'm just sitting_  
_here on the living room floor, writing this. I'm supposed to_  
_be unpacking, but then I stumbled across this, and I figured_  
_I'd quickly update you with today. It was a nice quiet night_  
_in for our first day, last night. And today I was waiting for_  
_Joey to finish work, and I'm going to cook him a nice_  
_welcome home meal. I find it extremely adorable that_  
_we have the similar tastes in DVDs and CDs. So I have_  
_absolutely no idea what I'm going to do with my copies! I_  
_decided to leave them in the boxes for now, and we'll_  
_decide what to do with them later. Okay, I really want to_  
_tell Joey that I love him tonight. But my gut instinct is telling_  
_me to wait. We've known each other four days, and I don't_  
_want to rush anymore into it. I am so excited for when he_  
_gets home. :)_

_ -Lauren._

Joey closed the book, after reading the last page. He was smiling like an idiot to himself.

"She loves me." He said to himself, before standing up and placing Lauren's little black book, back inside the lid. Closing the lid, Joey then walked back into the bedroom, laying back under the covers and wrapping his arms around Lauren once again, falling asleep slowly.

The next morning, the black haired girl rolled onto her back, as she rubbed her eyes. Opening her eyes, Lauren looked to her side, noticing that Joey wasn't beside her. Climbing out of bed, Lauren bent down to retrieve Joey's buttoned up shirt. Buttoning it over her body, she then quietly tiptoed out of hers and Joey's bedroom, seeing that her new roommate was in the kitchen. He had the radio on a low volume, and he was cooking them some bacon. She leaned her side against the doorframe, smiling to herself, as she watched his half naked figure turned off the hob, and then he placed two rashes of bacon onto the two plates beside him, and then the slightly gingered haired boy, picked up their plates turning around; and nearly dropping them onto the floor. Lauren smiled guiltily at Joey,  
"Sorry."  
He shook his head, and he smiled walking over to the dining table, laying the two plates onto it opposite each other.  
"Breakfast is served." He looked up at her.  
Nodding, Lauren walked over to the glass table, and she took a seat, and then Joey leaned down, kissing her lips softly once.  
"Mm, good morning." She giggled.  
Joey grinned down at her,  
"Good morning."  
He took a seat opposite her, and he examined his looks. Inhaling deeply, he then slowly exhaled,  
"Guess what." He said to her.  
"Hmm, what?" She grinned picking up her knife and fork."  
"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

"So what're you doing today?" Joey asked, as he placed the last plate away in the cupboard.  
Lauren smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,  
"Hmm… I have work today at Booty's."  
Joey smiled at her,  
"Sounds fun. What time do you get off?"  
"Um… 5. Why?"  
"Can you meet me at work after, please?"  
Lauren raised her eyebrows at him, but the slightly gingered haired boy just smiled at her, waiting for her answer.  
"Uh, s-sure. Yeah."  
"Good." Joey said, pecking her lips softly. "Okay, I have to go."  
Lauren's pale pink lips, curved into a frown,  
"Already?" She asked.  
Joey sighed slightly and nodded,  
"Yeah. I know it sucks, babe. But I promise that when you come to work, I'll make it worth your while." A smirk played on his lips.  
Lauren raised her eyebrows at him, a smile appeared on her lips,  
"Oh really?"  
Joey grinned and nodded, before picking up his blazer and walking over to the lift and pressing the button. Lauren leaned against the kitchen island, biting her lip as he turned to her and blew her a kiss. Blowing Joey back a kiss, she sighed when the lift doors closed.  
"I miss you already." She mumbled.  
Sighing again, Lauren walked over to the smooth, black grand piano, and she lifted the lid, taking out her little, black book. Closing the lid, the black haired girl then walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Lauren, can you just focus please?" Tanya sighed at her, once again, distracted teenage daughter.  
Lauren was sitting at the reception, her fist tucked comfortably under her chin, her elbow resting on the counter, as she wrote in her book. Looking up, Lauren blinked a few times,  
"Huh?"  
"The phone, Lauren!" Tanya proclaimed.  
Lauren rolled her eyes, setting down her pen and picking up the phone,  
"Hello, Booty's."  
"Well hello there. Y'know, your voice sounds so… sexy right now. Does this sexy voice have a name?"  
Smiling to herself, Lauren tucked her long, black locks behind her ear,  
"Hmm well she might do. Does the other sexy voice have a name?"  
"Mm yeah. It's Joey. Joey Branning."  
"Joey, hmm? I prefer Joseph, if I'm honest."  
Raising her gaze, the teen noticed that her mother was watching her. Her hands were on her hips, and her eyebrows were raised.  
"Then Joseph it is. And your name?"  
"Lauren. Lauren Branning." She smiled, dropping her gaze back to her black book.  
"Ooh, that is a very sexy name."  
Lauren gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, laughing,  
"Joey!" She squealed laughing, hearing Joey join in with her laughter.  
She was about to open her mouth, when she heard a dial tone down the line. Confused, she looked at the phone, seeing a finger pressing down on the 'end call' button. Looking up at her blonde haired mother, she scoffed,  
"Mum!"  
"No personal calls, Lauren. You know that."  
The black haired teen, rolled her eyes and put the phone back where it belonged,  
"Oh yeah. Different when it's you though, huh?"  
Tanya stared at her daughter in shock,  
"You watch your tone, young lady."  
"What tone? You mean the tone of someone who's just making a point? Go on, mum, admit it."  
"Admit what?"  
"You don't like the fact that I'm living with Joey!"  
"No, I don't like the fact that you're in a relationship with your cousin!" Tanya hissed.  
Taken back, Lauren raised her eyebrows at her; all emotions draining from inside,  
"Excuse me?" She swallowed slowly.  
The couple wasn't ready to let their relationship to hit the exclusive stage. Sure they were already serious, but not for the world to judge. Especially her mother.  
Tanya shook her head and laughed,  
"Don't even try and deny it, Lauren. The phone conversation said everything!"  
"It's called a joke, mum! Ever heard of them? Yeah, well you need to!" Lauren scoffed, standing up and walking round the counter, and over to the coat rack,  
"Uh, and where do you think you're going?"  
"Anywhere that isn't near you!" She screamed, pulling her coat off the rack.  
Tanya scoffed, walking over to her eldest daughter, snatching her coat out of her hands,  
"I don't think so, Lauren. You have a job to do, and you are not leaving until your shift is over."  
Lauren stared at her blonde haired mother with disbelief,  
"That's all I am to you, isn't it? I'm just a employee to you, I'm not your daughter." She paused; watching her mother's face, stay the same as before – furious, stern. "The second I moved out, you didn't wanna know me. You've never called and asked me how I've settled in. I thought you'd be proud that I'm finally going to do something with my life! But no! No, of course not. Because it wasn't you that's helped!" Lauren laughed slightly, shaking her head and walking towards the exit.  
"Lauren, wait!" Tanya called out to her.  
Ignoring her mother's begging, the teen walked out of the salon, storming down the square, tears filling her eyes. Her mother was… ashamed of her? Why? Because she had moved out? She was nearly 19. She didn't need her mother's permission anymore. She was an adult. Free to do whatever she wanted. Pressing her hand against her jeans pocket, she felt relieved when she felt her phone in there. Sliding it out, Lauren sniffed, as she took a seat on the bench in the gardens. Unlocking her phone, the teen dialled Joey's number.  
"Lauren? Oh my god, I was worried sick!" He gushed.  
Lauren sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand,  
"Sorry. Uh, my mum. She uh, she ended the call. No personal calls." She laughed slightly, looking down to her lap.

He heard her sniffing, and instantly, his whole body jolted up, as he sat up properly,  
"Lauren? Babe, what's wrong?"  
"My mum." She began to sob.  
Joey ran his hand over his hand, as he listened to her, closing his eyes. He hated her crying. It was even worse knowing that he wasn't there.  
"Babe, what happened?"  
"She said that she knows about us?"  
Joey's chocolate brown orbs shot open,  
"Wh-what?"  
Lauren sniffed down the line,  
"Don't worry. I told her that she was wrong, and that our phone conversation was just a bit of fun."  
He sighed inaudibly in relief,  
"Okay, good, babe. I don't want drama for you. I don't want you feel pressured in telling anybody."  
"I know." She whispered.  
"Where are you now, baby?" Joey asked her, his tone was filled with concern.  
"I-In the gardens." She sobbed quietly down the line.  
Joey sighed, running his hand through his hair,  
"Baby, come see me."  
"I can't." She whispered, her voice breaking as she spoke.  
"Why?" The male asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"My coat! My coat and bag are in the salon! And my bo-" Her eyes widened. _Oh no._ She thought to herself. _My book! What if mum reads it?_ Quickly snapping back to reality, she cleared her throat. "Joey, I gotta go. I'll come and see you soon, okay? Bye!" She quickly hung up the call, and stood up, rushing away from the gardens. Wiping away her tears, she sniffed once more, composing herself, as she walked back into the salon. Her mum was by the reception, and she sighed in relief,  
"Oh, thank god." Tanya rushed over to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her and hugging Lauren tightly. "Darling, I'm so sorry!"  
Lauren eyed her book, seeing that it was in the same position as she had left it. Pulling out of the hug, she walked around her mum, and over to the counter, picking up her little, black book, and closing the page. Ignoring her mum's words, the teen walked over to the coat rack, taking off her coat and handbag. Taking a deep breath, Lauren turned to her blonde haired mother,  
"I'm taking the day off." She announced bluntly, before leaving the salon again. Stuffing her hands into her arms, Lauren tugged on her coat and then she dialled a number on her phone,  
"Hi, can I book a cab, please?" Her eyes slowly wandered over to The Vic, as she spoke to the man. Closing her eyes, Lauren shook her head. _No! _She told herself. "Um, now, please. At er… The train station, please. Yeah, thanks. It's Lauren. Lauren Branning." She smiled slightly, hanging up the call. Stuffing her hands into her coat pockets, Lauren walked over to the Minute Mart.  
"Hi, Lauren darling. Haven't seen you around for the last few days." Denise said cheerfully.  
Smiling over at her, the black haired girl walked over to the fridges,  
"Yeah, I've moved out."  
"Oh?" Denise asked, raising her eyebrows in Lauren's direction. "Where to?"  
"Not that far." Lauren replied, picking up a pasta salad, and walking over to the till. "Just 20 minutes away."  
"By yourself, or with someone else?" She asked, pressing numbers on the cash register.  
"With my brother, Joey." Alice answered, walking into the Minute Mart.  
Jumping at the sudden interruption, Lauren looked to her side and saw her cousin, Alice standing there.  
"Al, hi!" She smiled, hugging her older cousin tightly.  
Alice laughed slightly, pulling out of the hug,  
"Hey, you. How's living with the older sibling going?"  
Lauren shrugged slightly smiling,  
"It's okay. We get along great. I'm just thankful that Joey offered to help me with my artwork." The younger cousin answered, handing Denise some money for her pasta.  
The short, blonde-brown haired girl nodded,  
"Yeah me too. I can't believe how close you two have gotten, over the past couple of days."  
Lauren nodded smiling. _Closer than you think. _She thought to herself.  
"And it's not even been a week yet!" Alice added.  
The black haired teen laughed slightly,  
"I know! I guess we just connected." She shrugged slightly, taking the money from Denise; trying to ignore the look that she was currently giving her without Alice seeing. "He's a good guy. I can't ever thank him enough. I'm actually just going to see him now. He wanted me to meet him at his work, so I'm guessing he's got some leads?" Lauren asked with another shrug from her left shoulder.  
Alice smiled listening to her younger cousin,  
"Wow. Joey is so sweet to you." She looked down at her watch. "Shoot, I gotta rush off. Got a meeting in 15 minutes!" Waving at both Denise and Lauren, Alice jogged out of the store and down the square.  
Lauren put her change into her purse, zipping it up and putting it away. She then took the pasta off the counter, and stuffed it into her bag. Looking up at Denise, the teen smiled nervously at her,  
"Something wrong, Denise?" She asked innocently.  
"Be careful, Lauren."  
Her face turned slightly red, as she laughed shaking her head,  
"Don't know what you're talking about."  
Denise raised her eyebrows at the black haired teen in front of her,  
"Mhm."  
Quickly waving at her, Lauren rushed out of the Minute Mart, and then she began to rush down the street, towards the train station. Her adrenaline was pumping, as she came to the conclusion, that both her mother and now Denise were suspecting something between she and Joey. Trying to keep it together, Lauren screamed slightly, as she heard her name being called. Turning around, she sighed in relief, when she saw her younger sibling; causing some of the people around the two of them to stare.  
"Abs! Hi!" She said, sounding slightly breathless.  
"Everything okay?" Abi asked, her eyebrows furrowing together with concern.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah! I've just gotta get to the station, and get a taxi. Got things to do." She smiled at her blonde haired sister.  
Abi smiled back at her,  
"Oh, okay. I'll phone you later."  
Lauren nodded,  
"Sounds good. See ya!"  
The older sibling, turned back round and she rushed towards the train station. Finally reaching the entrance, she saw a black cab waiting outside. Walking over to the driver's side, the man rolled down the window,  
"Lauren Branning?" She asked him.  
The slightly grey haired man, smiled at her politely and nodded,  
"That's me."  
Smiling back at him, she opened the back door and climbed in, buckling up.  
"Where to, Miss?" The taxi driver asked, looking over his shoulder at her.  
"JB Marketing, please." She replied, sitting back and sighing deeply in relief.

"Come in." Joey called, after hearing a soft tap at his office door.  
He watched the door open, and he rose to his feet, seeing his black haired, breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend walk inside.  
"Lauren." He breathed out in relief, wrapping his arms around her.  
She smiled slightly to herself, hugging his waist,  
"Hey, Joey."  
The slightly gingered haired boy kissed the top of her head softly,  
"Are you okay?" He murmured against her hair.  
She nodded and sighed deeply,  
"I am now that I'm with you." She admitted.  
Smiling, Joey pulled out of the hug and he cupped her face, kissing her lips deeply once.  
"Wanna hear some good news?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
Lauren kissed his lips back deeply once and then she smiled, nodding.  
He took hold of her hand, leading her over to his side of the desk. He motioned for her to sit down. As she did, he let go of her hand, and he stood behind her. Leaning over her, he took hold of the computer mouse, and he opened a document,  
"Look." He said quietly, referring to the computer screen.  
Lauren bit her lip gently, feeling Joey's warm breath hit her skin. She tried to keep herself together, looking at the screen,  
"What is it?" She asked confused.  
"Interviews."  
"Okay?" She asked, becoming even more confused, looking up at Joey. "What for?"  
"Your agent." She smiled down at her.  
Lauren's mouth dropped open,  
"A-Are you serious?" She stuttered.  
The male grinned down at her, chuckling slightly, as he nodded,  
"Of course I'm serious!" He proclaimed.  
The black haired teen squealed, and wrapped her arms around Joey's neck, pulling him down close to her; kissing him passionately. Taken slightly off-guard, Joey instantly recovered, wrapping his arms around her waist, as he pulled her up onto her feet. Quickly turning his body, so he was sitting down on his desk chair; Lauren straddled over legs, as he slid his tongue into her mouth; the two of them fighting for dominance. The black haired girl, moaned into the kiss, running her hand through his hair, as Joey began to pull off her coat, from her shoulders. Groaning slightly, Joey then ran his hands down her sides, beginning to unbutton her jeans.  
"I need you." He groaned into the kiss.  
"Have me." She moaned.  
Pulling out of the kiss, he took no more resisting. They both kicked off their shows, Joey pulling down her jeans, and Lauren pushed off his blazer. Taking his arms out of his blazer, Joey threw it onto the floor; as Lauren helped him push off her jeans. Biting her lip, Lauren began to unbutton his t-shirt, Joey pulling down her panties and then she pulled off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor.  
"Lift up your arms." He instructed.  
Doing as he said, Lauren lifted her arms in the air, and Joey pulled her shirt off over her head, and then he unclasped her bra, both of them dropping to the floor; as Lauren unbuttoned his suit trousers, pulling them down and then his boxers. The slightly gingered haired male opened his desk draw, taking out a condom,  
"Got myself prepared after I called you." He smirked.  
Biting her lip harder, she watched Joey rip open the packet and then he rolled it over his erection.  
"Come on, baby." He whispered, impatiently.  
Nodding, Lauren slowly eased him into her, and she closed her eyes tipping her head back and gasped. Joey gripped hold of Lauren's hips, as she slowly moved her body up and down. His mouth fell open, as he groaned out in pleasure,  
"Ohhh fuck." He hissed through his teeth.  
Lauren gripped his shoulders, leaning down and kissing his lips passionately, trying to disguise her moans.

After they both came, Lauren eased him out of her, the couple breathing heavy. Joey smiled up at her, stroking her back,  
"I love you." She whispered.  
Joey was taken off-guard,  
"What?"  
"You said it this morning, and I didn't say it back. I'm sorry, but I do. I love you. And the only reason I didn't, was because I was just-"  
"Surprised?" He asked.  
She nodded, looking down at her hands.  
Joey smiled watched her, lifting her chin, so she was looking at him,  
"It's fine, baby. I understand."  
She smiled back slightly at him,  
"You do?"  
He chuckled lightly,  
"Of course I do."  
Lauren sighed in relief,  
"Okay, good. Because I do. I love you a lot."  
"Good." Joey smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, making Lauren sigh happily.

Lauren and Joey arrived home around 6 that evening. Sighing deeply, Lauren walked over to the sofa and she sat down, laying back against the back of the chair. Joey took off his blazer smiling to himself, and he placed it onto the coat rack, and then he crossed his arms over his chest, watching Lauren. He leaned his left side against the wall near the living room. Looking up at him, the black haired girl smiled up at him,  
"What?" She asked, sounding slightly defensive.  
Joey grinned at her, shaking his head,  
"Oh, nothing. I've just realised that today was the best day at work, ever."  
Lauren smiled sheepishly at him, looking down at her hands and blushing deeply,  
"Mmm, good."  
"Mmm." He smirked at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Lauren walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body and her black hair tied up into a high bun. She had the radio playing on a low volume, as she hummed along to the song. Joey was currently in his study area handling a phone call, while Lauren decided to get into the shower. Not knowing how long she had left, Lauren quickly threw on a pair of three quarter pyjama bottoms, and a matching t-shirt. Tiptoeing out of the bedroom, looking around and making sure that Joey was still in his study. Rushing quietly over to the grand piano, she lifted the lid, and took out her little, black book. Sitting down on the armchair beside it, and picked up a pen from the coffee table, and she began to write:

_Dear Diary,  
Well, we've both finally said the L word, and I am  
so happy to hear them come out of Joey's mouth.  
We've only known each other, not even a week yet,  
but it feels like I've known him my whole life. He  
can figure me out in a second, and I really am  
intrigued to find out how he does that. Today I  
had yet another argument with my mum. She  
has pretty much figured out that there is something  
between Joey and I. And even though I denied it,  
I could see it in her eyes - she still knows. But  
I don't want her to. Why? Because I don't want  
her knowing how serious Joey and I are already  
in the space of less than a week! Yes, we're already  
living together, and yes, we're already saying  
'I love you', but did that mean that my parents  
needed to know everything? No, it didn't. I liked  
having a private thing for just Joey and I to be  
apart of. It was like our own special little secret,  
that only we knew. Something so important and  
so intimate, that if we told another soul, it would  
ruin everything. But in all honesty, was that what  
we were afraid of? Losing the spark because everyone  
knew about us? Everyone judging us due to the fact  
that we're cousins? It wasn't right, nor was it fair.  
It's legal, so why should it bother anyone. It shouldn't._

_- Lauren._

Closing her diary, Lauren took a deep breath, feeling the relief of letting it all out hit her. Smiling to herself, she quickly dropped it, after hearing Joey say, "okay thanks. Bye." Standing up, she rushed over to the grand piano, lifting the lid, and she quickly stuffed her little black book into one of the key slots. Closing the lid, she turned around and jumped, seeing her roommate standing there.  
"Y'know, if you're wanting to learn, all you have to do is ask me. Babe, I'll give you lessons."  
Trying to control her slightly uneven breathing, Lauren smiled at Joey,  
"I'll think about it. Not too sure yet." I'm going to need a new hiding spot. She thought to herself. Joey nodded and smiled at her, running his hands through his slightly gingered hair,  
"How're you feeling after everything?"  
Lauren shrugged her shoulders slightly,  
"I'm alright. I just want to forget about it all now. I don't want anything to do with her. I'm going to quit." The girl sounded determined, as she rushed over to the countertop in the kitchen, and she picked up her phone. Joey furrowed his eyebrows together,  
"You sure you wanna do that, babe? You don't wanna do anything so rational."  
Ignoring his comments, Lauren unlocked her phone and text her mum:

_Thanks for showing how much you think of Joey and I.  
I quit. Bye. - Lauren._

As she sent the message, the black haired exhaled deeply, feeling her voice shake slightly. She closed her eyes, mentally telling herself that she didn't want to come apart in front of Joey. Despite telling herself this, Lauren felt a pair of strong arms, wrapping around her tightly. Gripping hold of his buttoned up shirt, she closed her chocolate brown orbs, sobbing quietly into his chest. Joey frowned, rubbing her back soothingly,  
"It's okay, babe. Let it all out."  
She sobbed quietly into his chest, and Joey moved them backwards, to the sofa and he sat down, Lauren sitting down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, when they both heard her phone beep. Pausing, Lauren pulled back and stared at Joey. She was in shock. She didn't know what to expect from her mum's reply. Was it going to be sarcastic? Mean? Upset? She didn't know.  
"J-Joey. Can-can you uh." She cleared her throat slightly. "Can you read it for me please?"  
Joey stared at he closely for a few seconds, before he nodded and took her phone out of her hands. Unlocking her phone, he read her mum's reply,  
"Oh, darling." He read aloud. "I wish it didn't have to be like this. I'm so sorry for what happened today, and I hope that you don't hate me." Lauren interrupted Joey, with a snort as she watched his face, while Joey read out the text message. "I love you, Lauren darling. Don't you forget that."  
The slightly ginger haired boy smiled at his girlfriend sympathetically, as he watched her take it all in. He knew that she was still in shock. He stayed silent, as he let her think it all through.  
"I uh. I need to call my sister."  
Joey's eyebrows furrowed together with confusion.  
"I saw her on the square, just before I got into the cab. I told her that I'd call her."  
"Uh, okay. I'll leave you to it." Joey smiled at her, kissing the side of her head softly.

"Lauren." Her little sister, Abi breathed out.  
"Hey, Abs. Something wrong?" The older sibling asked, crossing her arm over the arm that was holding the phone.  
"What did mum say to you?"  
Lauren sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear,  
"It doesn't matter." She mumbled to her little sister, walking into their bedroom.

Joey looked up from his phone, and he put his phone away, walking out of the kitchen. He walked over to the grand piano and lifted the lid, getting out Lauren's little black book. He knew that snooping into her personal stuff wasn't right. But it was the only way he would find out how she was really feeling, because Lauren wasn't the sort of person that admitted what was on her mind. That's why she owned a diary. And by invading her privacy, Joey could find out what she was really thinking and feeling. Sitting down on the piano bench, he cleared his throat quietly, opening the book to the last written page. As he read the newest diary entry, Joey couldn't help but smile. Yes, most of the entry was negative in some extent. But he found it adorable, how happy she was, that he had told her that he loved her. He traced his fingertips lightly over the line, Losing the spark because everyone knew about us? He sighed to himself, as he mumbled quietly,  
"We'll never lose the spark, babe."

"Yes, Abi. I know what she's saying right now. It's what she always says when she's done something wrong. I am sick and tired of her making up her own mind about stuff. Mum needs to learn to keep her nose out of somebody else's business. What happens between Joey and I has nothing to do with mum, or dad, or anyone. Understood?"  
"Yes Lauren, I understand. Of course I do. You know I'm just saying this because I hate you and mum fighting."  
Lauren sighed, sitting down at the foot of the bed,  
"I know you do, Abs. But there is no way that I'm letting this slide so easily."  
"Again, I understand. All I have to say is, don't push the rest of us away. Okay?"  
"Of course I won't! You're family, Abi."  
"Okay good. Look, I have to go."  
"Alright speak to you soon."  
"Bye." Abi ended the call.  
Lauren placed her phone beside her on the bed, and then she sighed deeply, laying back on the bed. The teenaged girl couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Her mum had no right to accuse her of such things, even though what she was thinking was true. Yes, she and Joey were a couple. But they weren't exclusive, because they didn't know much about each other. Yes they had taken a few steps ahead, but they cared about each other. Joey wanted to help Lauren with her drinking, and Lauren wanted to find out more about her long lost cousin. She wanted to know every little detail. She wanted to know from his favourite colour, to his greatest fear.

Closing the lid of the piano, Joey stood to his feet and he walked over to the sofa, seeing Lauren walk out of their bedroom. Her gaze fell on him instantly, and they both shared a smile,  
"Everything okay, babe?" He asked, his eyebrows lifting slightly.  
She nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear,  
"Yeah, I am, thanks. Fancy joining me for a good old snuggle?"  
Joey smiled bigger at her, nodding, and then he walked over to her, Lauren holding out his hand for him to take. Taking hold of her hand, Joey entwined their fingers together, and then he leaned down and kissed her lips softly once,  
"I love you." He whispered softly.  
Lauren smiled at him,  
"I love you too."  
Joey grinned at her, and then they walked into the bedroom and over to the bed. Letting go of her hand, Joey walked over to the draws, opening the second draw, and he got out a pair of sweatpants.  
He closed the draw and he unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them down and then he stepped out of them. Pulling on his sweatpants, he then unbuttoned his long-sleeved shirt and he pulled it off. Bending down, he picked up his trousers and t-shirt, and then he walked into the bathroom. Dropping their clothes into the hamper, Joey walked back into the bedroom and watched Lauren climb under the covers. Climbing in as well, Joey wrapped his arms around Lauren, the black haired girl moving in closer to him. Kissing the top of her head, Lauren wrapped her arm around his waist,  
"Goodnight Joey." She mumbled tiredly.  
Joey smiled as he listened to her,  
"Goodnight, babe."  
"I love you, Joey."  
"I love you too"  
They both closes their eyes, falling asleep slowly.

The light hit Lauren's eyes, causing her to open her chocolate brown orbs. Yawning, she moved her arm from around Joey's waist, rubbing her eyes. Sitting up carefully, she moved out of his grasp, and she climbed out of bed. Tiptoeing out of their bedroom, Lauren ran her hand through her black locks, and she made her way over to the kitchen. Joey has woken up instantly, at the feeling of Lauren's side of the bed being empty. Furrowing his eyebrows together, Joey opened his eyes, leaning up on his elbows, and he watched her figure walk out of their bedroom. Climbing out of bed, the male walked after her. And when she stood at the counter, he wrapped his arms around her slim figure, causing her to jump at his touch.  
"Come back to bed." He whispered in her ear.  
Lauren smiled to herself, tucking her hair behind her ear,  
"I was going to make you breakfast in bed."  
Joey groaned quietly, kissing her shoulder softly,  
"I'm not hungry, baby." He mumbled against her shoulder.  
The black haired girl closed her eyes and then she turned in his grasp, wrapping her arms around his neck. Smiling up at the slightly ginger haired male, Lauren then leaned up and pecked his lips softly,  
"I'm so glad it's Sunday. Please tell me that you have today off."  
Joey smiled down at her, pulling her in closer to him,  
"Today and tomorrow, babe."  
Lauren smiled big at him,  
"Yay!" She beamed.  
He chuckled softly, kissing her forehead softly,  
"What do you fancy doing today?"  
"Hmmmmm." Lauren smiled.

"I hope you realise that you're fucking crazy!" Joey screamed slightly, as the wind ran through his hair.  
Lauren has dragged him to a fair. And at the fair, there was a bungee jump. The teen had dared Joey to go on the bungee jump. Recording her boyfriend, Lauren laughed,  
"You'll be fine, baby! I've done it before."  
"Yes, because you're fucking crazy!"  
The black haired girl laughed shaking her head, as the bungee jump instructor began to tell Joey the procedure of what would happen. And then it happened. She didn't expect to feel so scared, watched him stop off from the top. Screaming, she watched his every move, and felt a hit of relief, as she saw him wave his hands up at her. Smiling small at her, Lauren watched him closely, as the two instructors began to pull him up.

"How did I do?" Joey asked, panting slightly from the adrenaline.  
"I am so sorry." She whispered, closing her eyes and hugging him tightly.  
Joey laughed slightly, wrapping his arms around Lauren,  
"Babe, don't be sorry. I loved it!"  
"You could have died!" She squealed into his chest.  
"Yeah, but that's the thrill of it. Really, I enjoyed it."  
She nodded slowly, and then they pulled out of the embrace,  
"C'mon." Joey said, holding her hand. "Let me take you out to dinner."


	14. Chapter 14

"Joey." Lauren sighed, as Joey pulled her into the lift to their apartment. "Can you just tell me whatever it is that you've planned?"  
Pressing in their code, he then looked at her and smiled,  
"I told you, no."  
"And I told you, I don't like surprises."  
"Awe, too bad." He smirked.  
Rolling her eyes, Lauren folded her arms over her chest and stared ahead at the lift doors, waiting for them to open at their apartment.  
"Awe c'mon, babe. Don't be like that. You'll love it. And I promise. The second those doors open, you're surprise will be revealed."  
Raising her eyebrows at Joey, the black haired girl shook her head and turned her gaze back to the lift doors, as they opened. Her jaw dropped slightly, and her arms dropped to her sides. In front of her, there was an art easel. There were a few blank stacks of drawing pads on the easel, and then there were a pot of art pencils and colours. Lauren turned to Joey,  
"Baby, it's perfect. Thank you."  
The slightly ginger haired male smiled and he moved closer to her, placing his hands on her hips,  
"You deserve it, baby. I thought that maybe you could do some drawings, and I'd finish the call to that woman, who is wanting to be your agent. She wants to see some samples of your work. So...? What do you say?"  
Lauren grinned,  
"I say, I love you."  
Joey chuckled softly and he leaned down pecking her lips softly,  
"I love you too. Now get to work."  
Slapping her backside gently, the black haired teen gasped, watching a smirking Joey leave the room and into his study. Grinning to herself, she then walked over to the art easel, and took a seat on the stool in front of it. Taking a deep breath, she picked up a pencil, and she began to sketch.

Joey walked over to his desk, taking a seat in his office chair. Smiling to himself, he picked up his phone and dialled a number.  
"Hello, how I can I help?"  
"Hi, it's Joseph Branning, and I was wondering how the arrangement was going?" He paused and then he smiled. "Oh good, good. Well she's currently occupied on some projects at the moment, but I know that she'd be interested."  
He hung up the call some time later, and then he stood up and walked over to the doorway of his study. Leaning his side against the doorframe, he smiled to myself and watched Lauren at work. She was concentrating so hard, he thought that she looked beautiful. Quickly walking away, he decided to give her, her space, and then Joey walked over to the coffee machine near his computer desk. Getting out two mugs, the male poured out two coffees and then he picked them up by their handles and walked out of his office and over to the easel,  
"Coffee?" He said, holding the mug out for her.  
Looking up from her drawing, and she smiled gratefully at him, taking the mug from him,  
"Thanks Joey." She replied. "But you're not allowed to look until it's finished." She sighed, looking down at her drink. Lauren hated people giving her criticism to her unfinished projects. All she wanted, was to finish it, and then get people's opinions. Smiling, Joey nodded and kissed her forehead softly,  
"Okay baby, that's fine. I'm gonna go and get a shower after my coffee."  
The black haired teen smiled and nodded in reply, and Joey walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Taking a long drink of his coffee, the male walked into the en-suite bathroom, and he turned on the warm water. Walking over to the bathroom sink, he stared at his reflection, and all he could think about, was Lauren. He closed his eyes, taking another long sip of his coffee, remembering the first time that he laid eyes on her. Before he fell asleep, it was the only thought that entered his mind at night. Setting his mug down on the sink counter, he then took off his shoes and socks, chucking them aside. Unbuttoning his jeans, he slid them down and then he pulled his shirt off over his head, and then he pulled off his boxers. He walked into the shower and he stood under the water, closing his eyes and sighing contently as the warm water hit his skin. He kept his eyes closed, remembering how her eyes had wandered to outside and instantly, her eyes were stuck to his. Joey was only looking for his little sister. He wanted to take her out for lunch, and tell her the good news on his promotion. But this girl. This stranger, had stopped all thought process that he was having. He walked inside, determined to confront this stranger, and find out more about her. But he had already seen his sister before he did. He wondered how Alice and this beautiful girl knew each other, so he went inside. He called his little sister's name, and after she asked what he was doing there, and he told her that he got her call; Alice informed that he was days late, and then she turned to the stranger and called him a moron. After apologising to his sister, the girl finally spoke. And boy was her voice amazing. It was smooth and harmonising. And then finally, we were introduced. As cousins. Opening his eyes, Joey stared at the tiled wall ahead of him, and he smiled to himself. Because honestly, he just didn't care. He didn't care that the two of them were cousins and that it was 'wrong'. He cared about Lauren. She was the first girl that he's ever considered seeing twice. He was a player. He wasn't going to deny that. But deep down, he wished that Lauren hadn't caught onto that, because he didn't want her thinking less of him. It hadn't even been a week yet, and they were saying 'I love you'. It was fast. Way too fast. But there was something. Something different about Lauren. He wanted to wake up to her every morning, and he wanted to hold her in his arms at night.

Stepping out of the shower, Joey wrapped a towel around his waist, and then he walked over to the sink. Picking up his mug, he poured out the remains of his coffee, and then he walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed; setting his mug down onto the nightstand. Ruffling his wet hair, the slightly ginger haired male walked over to the chest of drawers, opening the top draw, and he got out a pair of fresh boxers. Taking off his towel, he pulled on his boxers, and then he picked up his towel and walked back into the en-suite bathroom, picking up his clothes and put them all into the hamper. Walking back out of the bathroom, he walked over to the bed, climbing onto it and he picked up the television remote, switching it on. He smiled to himself, wondering how long it was going to take Lauren to finish her drawing. He loved seeing how dedicated she was to her artwork. And he was glad that it was her talent that got her to stay here with him. Although it was really something more. But he wasn't going to tell her that. She already knew. They both wanted this. It was just the timing that was off, but it didn't seem to bother the two of them now.  
"Joey?" Lauren said quietly, walking into their bedroom.  
Sitting up and turning off the television, he looked at her and smiled,  
"Yes, baby?"  
"It's ready."  
He furrowed his eyebrows together and smiled bigger,  
"Already, baby?"  
"Well... When you went into your study, I picked up my sketch pad from in here, and I wanted to finish off my latest work. You wanna see?"  
He grinned nodding, climbing off the bed. Holding out her hand for him to take, Joey walked over to Lauren, taking her hand, and she led them out of their bedroom, and over to the easel. Taking a deep breath, the black haired girl was feeling nervous all of a sudden. She rarely showed her drawings to anyone. Only her parents and sister. She was taking a new step today with showing Joey. She was extremely nervous, because she was finally showing him her work. What if he hated it? Then all the work he's started doing for her, would mean nothing. Biting her lip, she flopped the page over to her completed drawing. His eyes averted to her sketch pad, his smile widened. He was in complete awe,  
"Y-You drew me...?" He asked, looking up at her.  
Lauren nodded, smiling small at him. He wasn't showing any sign of liking the drawing. Because for all she knew, he could've just felt flattered that she drew him; and hated her drawing.  
"Lauren... It's... Wow." He laughed slightly, running a hand through his hair. "Baby, you've left me breathless. I-I love it. I really do."  
The black haired teen raised her eyebrows at him with surprise,  
"You-you like it...?" She asked, her voice filled with shock.  
Joey chuckled softly shaking his head,  
"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? I knew you were amazing from the second you told me about your work."  
"How?" Lauren asked, looking up at him confused.  
"Because you were modest. You didn't brag and you didn't insist on showing me. You just told me. But I could see the passion glistening in your eyes."  
The girl smiled up at him, blushing slightly, and Joey smiled back at her. He sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Lauren's waist and pulling her close into him. Lauren grinned, running her hands down his bare chest,  
"Thank you."  
Smiling down at her, he replied,  
"For what?"  
"For believing in me." She admitted.  
Leaning down, Joey stayed silent, as he kissed her lips softly once. Returning the kiss, Lauren smiled up at him and she bit her lip.  
"So, we're going to use this drawing for the meeting when the agent?"  
The slightly ginger haired male nodded, tucking her head behind her ear,  
"Definitely. I'm so proud of you, baby." He sighed happily. "I can't wait to get your drawings out there. You're so talented, baby."  
Lauren looked down and blushed slightly,  
"Shut up." She mumbled.  
Joey chuckled softly and shook his head,  
"No, I won't."

Later that day, the pair was sitting in the kicking room; Lauren's legs were draped over Joey's, which were resting on the footrest in front of the sofa. Joey's arms were wrapped around Lauren; one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other holding Lauren's hand, placed on her waist. The black haired girl had her head resting on his shoulder, as they watched a television show. Playing with her fingers, Joey peeled his eyes away from the television screen, looking down at Lauren. Her eyes looked closed. Smiling to himself, he kissed her forehead softly. She mumbled sleepily, and he tried to comprehend what she was saying. Kissing her left temple softly, Joey decided it was best to take her to bed. It wasn't late, but she was tired, clearly. Moving her head off his shoulder carefully, Joey then moved to the edge of his seat, scooping Lauren into his arms – bridal style, and then he walked out of the living room. His girlfriend seemed to stir every once in awhile. Smiling to himself, he looked down at her and mumbled,  
"Sleep, baby." He ordered in a hushed tone.  
Nodding, Lauren yawned big and she rolled onto her side, after Joey laid her carefully onto their bed. Chuckling quietly, she shook his head and rolled her carefully onto her back again. Unbuttoning her jeans, he carefully pulled them down and then he walked over to the chest of drawers, opening the second one, and he got out a pair of Lauren's pyjamas. Closing the draw, he then walked back over to the bed, taking off her socks, and then he panties. Sliding on her pyjama bottoms, he smiled to himself. _I could get used to this._ He told himself. Smiling even bigger to himself, Joey then unbuttoned her shirt, and then he slid it off her arms. Unclasping her bra, he pulled it off carefully, and then he slid her arms into her pyjama long-sleeved shirt. Buttoning it up, he then leaned down, kissing her lips softly once and then he pulled the covers over her body. Stretching in her sleep, the black haired girl rolled onto her side again. Joey smiled watching her for a few moments, before picking up her clothes, and walking into the bathroom quietly. Putting her clothes into the hamper, he then walked out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom quietly. Running his hand through his hair, Joey walked over to the grand piano, lifting the lid. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out Lauren's little black book, and he opened it to the most recent diary entry:

_Dear Diary,  
Have I ever mentioned how amazing  
Joey is? I haven't? Well he is. He thinks he's  
found me an agent __already__ for my artwork, and  
we're having a meeting with her soon. He's already  
looked at my drawing that I'm going to show the  
woman, and he says he loves it. And I really hope  
he does, because I started that drawing the first  
night that I met him. I wanted to draw something  
else that night. But I didn't. But I'm thinking, when  
Joey goes back to work on Tuesday, I'll begin  
the piece, and I'll surprise him with it when  
it's done. Eeep, I'm already having ideas for  
this drawing! I am so excited to actually begin  
with showing my artwork to actual people. I  
should have gone back to college. It would've  
helped with the present day. I wouldn't be  
as nervous, and I wouldn't be so modest about  
my work. Heck, I'm not even modest. I guess  
no one has ever believed in my work as much  
as Joey has. I just find it amazing how he  
agreed to market my drawings, without even  
seeing them. He said it was because he saw  
something in my eyes, and he knew that I was  
good. I don't know what he means by that, but  
all I do know is, I love him. A lot. I love him  
for giving me a chance to show people my work.  
I love him, because he loves me, and because  
he actually cares about me. I wish we had  
known each other longer. But that's both of  
our faults. I could've pushed Alice into letting  
me meet him earlier. And Joey could've visited  
Al on the square earlier on. But that doesn't  
matter, because all that matters is, that we've  
got each other right now. Secret or no secret.  
It's amazing, and I love spending every morning,  
and every night with him. I just love him._

- Lauren

Joey closed her little black book, and he smiled, sighing happily. Her diary entries were getting more and more happier. She really did truly love him. Just like he really and truly loved her. He wanted her to be happy, because he felt like she deserved it. He remembered his little sister telling him all about Auntie Tanya's cancer. Now he knew that, that was Lauren's mum, he frowned inside, thinking about how she must've felt: scared, alone, upset, depressed. And he wasn't there. He could've been. Alice was always nagging him to come and meet the family. But he always shrugged her off, telling her he had some big meeting to attend to. Which sometimes, he did. The other times, he just didn't feel like it. Putting her book away, Joey rose to his feet, and he closed the piano lid. Running his hands over his face, he looked over at the clock on the wall: 9:45PM. Why was he tired? He wondered. Maybe the bungee jumping had tired him out. Shaking his head to himself, he was still in shock that Lauren had made him do that. He was even more surprised that he had actually done it. Because that wasn't the Joey Branning that he was used to. And honestly, he liked that about Lauren. She brought out the best in him. Walking away from the grand piano, Joey then walked into their bedroom. He stopped for a few moments, taking in her natural beauty as she slept. He felt his heart racing faster. Swallowing slowly, the slightly ginger haired boy walked over to their bed, and he pulled back the covers, climbing under. Wrapping his arms around Lauren's sleeping body, he stuffed his face into the nape of her neck, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up after her deep slumber, the black haired teen sat up, moving gently out of Joey's grip, and she rubbed her eyes. She checked the time and smiled to herself, knowing that today she had another free day with Joey. She frowned, hearing his phone ring, making him stir awake.  
"Hello?" He answered sleepily, laying on his back and rubbing his eyes, his gaze on Lauren. "What?" His tired daze slowly fading. Sighing, he smiled sympathetically, and Lauren knew that this meant that she didn't in fact have a free day with Joey. Nodding in agreement, the black haired girl climbed out of their bed, and she walked out of their bedroom, and into the living room.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in an hour. Alright bye."  
Climbing out of bed, Joey ran his hands through his hair, sighing as he felt the guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. Walking out of the living room, he watched Lauren as she hugged her knees to her chest. He frowned to himself,  
"Babe, I'm so sorry."  
Lauren shook her head, looking over at him,  
"Don't be, Joey. Work comes first, and I understand that. But we're still having that meeting, right?" Her eyes lit up with hope.  
Walking over to the sofa, Joey smiled at her and nodded,  
"And if they try to stop me, I'll fire them."  
He watched her chocolate brown orbs light up, as she shook her head and laughed,  
"A bit drastic." She admitted.  
"Mm, but necessary."  
She rolled her eyes playfully at him, and then Joey leaned close and kissed her lips softly once. Returning the kiss, she remained close to his face, opening her eyes,  
"Want something to eat, baby?" She cooed.  
He shook his head and smiled,  
"Just a coffee to go, for me, baby."  
Pulling away from his face, she stood up and nodded,  
"Okay. You get ready before I change my mind, and I'll make you coffee."  
Joey stood up also and let out a happy sigh,  
"I love you, Lauren Branning."  
Lauren smiled at him,  
"And I love you, Joey Branning."

"One coffee to go." Lauren smiled, holding out the silver travel cup to Joey.  
"Thank you so much." He returned the smile to her, feeling grateful. Taking it from her, Joey then leaned forward and pecked her lips softly.  
Setting down his travel mug down onto the island, he then shrugged into his suit jacket. Sighing slightly, he picked up his travel mug and frowned at his black haired girlfriend,  
"I don't wanna leave you." He whined.  
Sighing also, Lauren nodded,  
"I don't want you to leave, either. But I'll see you at 3, yeah?"  
He smiled small at her and nodded,  
"Yeah. I love you."  
"I love you, too." She smiled at him.  
Lauren watched Joey turn around and pick up his briefcase from the ground, and then he walked over to the lift, pressing the button. Stepping inside, he was reluctant to key in their code. His eyes were on hers, and she couldn't help but smile at him, despite the loneliness she was feeling inside. Finally pressing the code into the keypad, she groaned to himself, and then he looked at her again, blowing her a kiss and mouthing, "I love you." Lauren's smiled widened, quickly blowing him a kiss back, and mouthing, "I love you too!"

It had been half an hour since Joey had left. Lauren had retreated back to their bedroom, throwing on a pair of navy, three-quarter jogging pants, and then she pulled on one of Joey's white shirts on. She pulled up a breakfast barstool up to her art easel, and then she rummaged through her brand new art supplies. Picking up a piece of charcoal, she took a deep breath, beginning to draw the outline of her piece. Faintly closing her eyes, to picture his face in her head, she began to sketch the shape of his face more clearly. A smile appeared on her face, as she began to shadow the black face. Her heart began to race, at the thought of showing Joey this later on. She hoped that she'd like her new piece. And she also hoped that she'd get most of it done in time. Taking another deep breath, the black haired teen began to sketch the outline of his hair, shadowing parts out the outline, darkening the outline also, and making the sketch clearer. Biting her lip slightly, Lauren began to work on his facial features.

"No." Joey sighed down the line. "No, we didn't agree to this." He listened to the caller's reply, but his head was far away from the situation. His head and heart was with Lauren. He wished that he could be there with her now. He was excited to see her at 3. He also resented his secretary for calling him in, because he knew that she was going to be more nervous as the hours got closer. He debated whether he should call her or not. Check to see how she's doing. He ran a hand through his hair, wishing that he could be at home even more, as he listened to the caller drone on and on,  
"Look sir." He interrupted. "We told you our expectations from your part of the deal. You didn't give us what we wanted, so we want out. End of. Now, if you don't mind, I have an important phone call with an actual dedicated client. Good day." Hanging up the call, Joey couldn't help but feel a little smug about how he ended the call. Taking a deep breath, he then tapped his fingers against the keys, his mind stuck on Lauren. He pulled his phone, quickly scrolling to his photos, choosing the most recent picture of her that he had. Well, the second recent. The first one was from last night, when he woke in the middle of the night. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, and then he picked up his phone and snapped a picture of her. Smiling at the thought, his gaze brushed over the picture that he had chosen. The two of them was at the fare. It was after the bungee jumping incident, and Joey had calmed her down with a cup of hot chocolate in a café. They were holding hands and staring into each other's eyes for most of the time; just sitting there in silence. Joey ended up getting out his phone, and taking a photo of the two of them together. Sighing happily, Joey sent the picture to his wireless printer, and then he stood up to retrieve it. Picking up the picture, he grinned and walked over to a cupboard, opening the door and getting out a picture frame. He placed the picture inside, and then he walked back over to his desk, setting it down next to a picture of him, Alice and his mum. Smiling at the addition to his pictures. Sighing happy, he checked the time and saw that it was nearly lunch, pressing the intercom; he waited for his secretary to answer,  
"Yes sir?"  
"Hi, Angela. Could you hold all calls until after lunch, please? I have a phone call that I need to make."  
"Of course, sir."  
"Thanks."  
He slid his finger off the intercom button, and then he leaned back in his chair, picking up his mobile again.

Lauren sighed happily to herself, and she picked up her tech-style presenter portfolio carrying case, and then she took a deep breath,  
"It's going to be okay." She mumbled reassuringly to herself.  
Walking over to the lift, she pressed the button and walked inside, pressing the code into the keypad, and then she watched the lift doors close and then she began to move downwards. She felt her phone buzz. Sliding it out of her pocket, she smiled to herself seeing Joey's name,  
"Hi, you." She answered.  
"Hey, baby. I miss you."  
"I miss you too." She exhaled slowly down the line. "How's work?"  
"Boring." He admitted. "What've you been up to?"  
The doors opened and then she walked out of them, and down the hallway towards the exit,  
"Just sketching, baby."  
"That sounds fun. Possible new ones for today?"  
Lauren smiled,  
"You know it."  
"Hmm, well I'll leave you to it. I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"  
Lauren smiled as she pushed open the exit doors,  
"Okay, baby. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
They ended the call, and the black haired teen jogged down the steps, and over to the taxi,  
"Hi, Lauren Branning?"  
The taxi driver nodded through the window, smiling politely,  
"Yeah, ma'am."  
Lauren nodded and smiled politely also, pulling open the back door, and she climbed into the back seat, closing the door behind her and setting the carrying bag beside her. Buckling up, she looked up at the taxi driver,  
"JB Marketing, please."  
Nodding, the male taxi driver turned back around, and he began drive away from their apartment building.

Arriving at the marketing building, Lauren paid the taxi driver and then she climbed out of the car, with her carrying case. She took a deep breath, looking down at her appearance. The teen had decided to go for a formal wear: black jeans, a black and white striped, sleeveless shirt, with a black one button Ponte blazer; and a pair of black, moderate heel courts. She had straightened her hair, and she hoped that she hadn't overdone it. Walking into the building, the girl did a quick scan around the building, relieved that she was actually fitting in with everyone. She walked over to the reception, knowing that the woman's eyes were on her,  
"Hi, my name's Lauren Branning. I have a meeting with Joey Branning."  
She averted her gaze down to the appointment bookings, and then she looked up at Lauren again,  
"You're early, miss."  
The black haired girl nodded,  
"Yeah I know. He uh, he called me, and asked me to come in earlier and go over my sketches before the meeting." Lauren lied, with a polite smile.  
Looking over at the black haired teen's features, and then she nodded,  
"Okay, go straight over to the lift, top floor."  
Lauren nodded,  
"I know." She smiled again. "Thank you."  
Walking away from the reception, Lauren made her way over to the lift, pressing the button. She held her carrying case in front of her, both hands clutching it tightly, as the nerves took over her. As the doors opened, Lauren stepped inside, pressing the top floor, and then she clutched hold of the handle again. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was. A few minutes later, the doors opened, and she stepped out of the lift, and she made her way down the corridor. Just as she was about to walk inside, she was stopped by a female's voice,  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
Turning to her right, taken off-guard, Lauren looked at her,  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I help you?"  
Her eyes drifted down to her name on the desk, explaining that she was Joey's assistant. Smiling politely at the blonde haired woman, Lauren shook her head,  
"No, it's okay. I'm Joey's girlfriend."  
"Oh." Her blue eyes lit up with surprise. "You're a little early for the meeting, dear."  
The black haired girl nodded smiling,  
"I know. I thought I'd surprise him for lunch."  
"Then go right ahead." His secretary smiled at her.  
Turning back to Joey's office door, she took a deep breath, knocking on the door and then she walked inside. His chocolate brown orbs lifted up, his eyes lightening with both excitement and surprise,  
"Baby!" He said, standing up.  
Lauren giggled and walked over to him, as he rushed around the computer desk. Wrapping their arms around each other, Joey pulled her into a tight hug,  
"Couldn't keep away, huh?" Joey smirked, kissing the top of her head softly.  
She rolled her chocolate brown orbs playfully, and then she kissed her chest softly,  
"I thought we could have lunch together."  
He pulled out of their embrace, and then he smiled a t her gratefully,  
"You're the best." He said, with a content smile.  
She opened her handbag, and then she pulled out two foiled wrapped sandwiches,  
"Ham and cheese." She informed him.  
He smiled at her, and then he guided them over to the desk, taking a seat beside her. Taking one of the sandwiches from her, they both unwrapped it and then he sighed happily shaking his head,  
"I love you, Lauren."  
"I love you too."

After eating their sandwiches, and dispensing their trash in the bin, Lauren unfastened her carrying bag up, and then she laid it across his lap. He looked up at her confused,  
"Hm?" He asked.  
"Look at the last page." She informed him.  
Curiously, he flicked through her drawings, taking in the talent of hers as he did, and then he stopped at the last page. His eyes lit up, and he grinned big,  
"Wow." He looked at her. "Trying to draw me in every style?" He asked, his tone playful.  
Lauren smiled and looked down at her hands, her cheeks blushing deeply,  
"Shush."  
He chuckled softly and leaned close, pecking her lips softly,  
"I love it, baby."  
"Really?" Lauren asked, her cheeks still burning, as she lifted her gaze to him; her eyes filled with hope.  
He rolled his eyes smiling, and he closed her carrying case, putting it down on the floor, and then he scooped her in his arms; pulling the girl onto his lap,  
"Of course I do."  
Leaning into his chest, Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck, and she sighed happily,  
"I love you." She murmured.  
"I know." He murmured back. "And I love you too."  
"Good." She sighed happily, pressing her lips against his shoulder softly.  
The slightly ginger haired male softly stroked her black locks, as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Smiling to their selves, the pair found themselves in their own little world. Lauren's chocolate brown orbs closed, as she felt his finger run through her hair over and over again.  
"You nervous about the meeting, baby?" Joey purred in her ear.  
Lauren nodded, exhaling slowly and she looked up at him,  
"It's going to go okay, right Joey?"  
The male smiled at his girlfriend, caressing her cheek softly with his fingertips,  
"Yeah it is, baby. And I'm going to be right here with you."  
"Good." She smiled, cupping his face and then she leaned in close, kissing him deeply. Returning the kiss, Joey wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Lauren in close to him. The black haired teen curled her fingers into his hair tightly, as she felt Joey's fingers ran up her sides. She hissed into the kiss, as Joey slid his tongue into her mouth, massaging their tongues together.

Sighing happily, Lauren climbed off Joey's lap and she checked the time,  
"Baby? What time is it?"  
He rose to his feet, and then he checked the time,  
"Don't worry baby. We have half an hour until the woman comes, so we can set up your projects now."  
Lauren smiled and nodded,  
"Okay."  
The pair had pulled apart from the kiss minutes after. They spent the rest of the time just sitting there in each other's arms. Joey watched her as she draw circles over his clothes on his chest. He took in her scent, her beauty and the sight. He realised that it was moments like these, that made him want to wake up to this beautiful angel every morning. He wanted to make her as happy as he possibly could. Lauren spent the silent, taking in his beauty. Not even realising that there was more than just their first connection. He was successful, and proud, and also, modest. He didn't flaunt it in anyone's face that he was rich. He didn't show off about any of his lifestyle. When Lauren showed up at his building, she never expected for him to be as powerful as he actually was. The girl knew that she was in love with him. But the feelings were greater. She was in awe with every little thing about him.


	16. Chapter 16

As the agent applicant, Maria, looked through Lauren's designs, the black haired teen couldn't stop herself from running her eyes over her left hand. Relief hit her when she saw the wedding ring on her finger. _Potential candidate. _Lauren thought smugly to herself.  
"Wow, Ms. Branning-"  
"Please." She interrupted her. "Call me Lauren."  
Smiling politely, Maria nodded,  
"Right. Lauren, your drawings are amazing."  
Joey couldn't help but smile at the applicant's compliment. Obviously he knew this, but finally someone else was seeing Lauren's work and agreeing with him. He saw his girlfriend's face light up at the comment, and then he smiled to himself,  
"Well, that's all we need to know." The three of them rose to their feet. "Thank you so much for coming here today, Maria."  
Placing Lauren's carry case onto the desk carefully, the blonde haired girl shook Joey's hand, and then Lauren's,  
"Thank you so much for the opportunity to be interviewed. It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Branning." Turning to the leave, the blonde made her way to the office door.  
The couple's eyes widened, turning to look at each other with shock. Their heads then snapped to the direction of the door, watching Maria leave the room. There was a count of silence, before Joey let out a soft chuckle,  
"Don't really fancy setting her straight, do you?"  
Lauren smiled and shook her head at him,  
"Nah we'll leave it."

"Okay, so we need to make a decision, babe." Joey said, walking into the living room from the bedroom, towel drying his wet hair.  
Lauren looked up from her book, and smiled at him,  
"Hmm? About what?"  
"About the agent." He chuckled softly, taking a seat beside his girlfriend.  
Lauren moved closer to Joey as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders,  
"I liked Maria. She seemed confident in my artwork, which was nice of her." The black haired girl smiled at him.  
Joey kissed her forehead softly,  
"Then I'll give her a ring."  
He reached forward, picking up his mobile, and he dialled her number.  
"Maria Brown." She answered politely.  
"Hi, Maria, it's Joey Branning."  
"Oh, hello, Joey. How are things?"  
"Amazing actually." He smiled. "We were just calling to let you know that you've got the job."  
The slightly ginger haired male heard the blonde gasp down the line,  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you so much, Mr. Branning! I really appreciate this-you will not regret this!"  
Joey chuckled down the line,  
"I'm positive that I won't. We'll see you first thing, yeah?"  
"First thing! Oh! Please tell me that you and Lauren will have dinner with my husband Richard and I." Her voice sounded hopeful.  
Looking down at Lauren, the male smiled and nodded,  
"Sure, that sounds like fun. We'll discuss it more tomorrow. Good evening."  
They both ended the call, and then he threw his phone by his side,  
"We're having dinner with the Brown's, apparently."  
Lauren raised her eyebrows at Joey,  
"Oh?"  
"She was overly excited." He chuckled.  
Lauren laughed shaking her head,  
"Awe. Well we'll discuss it tomorrow."  
"That's I said." Joey nodded.

Lauren took a deep breath, walking out of the train station. She clutched her bag close to her side, as she walked down the square. She looked around at the shops as she walked down the street. She needed to see someone familiar. She needed help for this meal. Walking along the square, she heard her name being called. Stopping in her tracks, the black haired teen turned to her head, to see her blonde/brown haired older cousin rushing towards her with a smile,  
"Lauren!" Alice hugged her younger cousin tightly, and Lauren returned the hug with a smile,  
"I have missed you." Lauren admitted.  
Pulling out of the hug, Alice tucked a piece of hair behind her ear,  
"I missed you too." She sighed. "So much to tell you!"  
"Well, how do you fancy going dress shopping with me and telling me all about it?" Her eyes were filled with hope, but Alice smiled and nodded,  
"Sure!"  
The older cousin linked her arm through Lauren's, leading them back down the street that she had just come from. As they walked back into the train station, Lauren spotted an elderly woman climbing out of a cab,  
"Oh! Why don't we take this?"  
Alice nodded, the two of them walking over to the cab. Crouching down, the black haired teen smiled politely at the taxi driver,  
"Is it okay for a ride to town?" Lauren asked him.  
The taxi nodded,  
"Get in."  
The two cousins climbed in and he began to drive down the square. The younger cousin turned to her older cousin,  
"So, what's been happening?"  
"Oh my god!" Alice began, turning her body to face Lauren's. "Lucy!"  
Her eyebrows furrowed together with confusion,  
"What about her?"  
"She has been particularly close with a certain Masood lately."  
Lauren gasped,  
"No! Tamwar?!"  
Alice nodded face, with a grin on her face,  
"Uh huh! Caught them being all lovey-dovey in the caf!"  
"Oh my god!" Lauren laughed.  
She hated to admit it, but Lauren had missed this. The normality of 'girl talk'. She and her cousin Alice were close, and she hoped that even though she wasn't living on the square, that it would continue to be this way.  
"So what's been happening with you?" Alice asked.  
The cab stopped and they both paid half of the fare each, before climbing out of the cab and towards the shops; Alice linking her arm through Lauren's again. The black haired teen shrugged slightly,  
"Nothing much. Oh! I've got an agent for my artwork."  
The blonde/brown haired teen gasped,  
"Lauren's that's amazing! Congratulations!"  
The younger cousin smiled,  
"Thanks. Joey and I have to attend a dinner with Maria, the new agent, and her husband. So that's why I need your help!"  
Alice smiled and the two of them walked into _River Island_,  
"Hmm, okay."  
"What?" Lauren asked, her eyes narrowing on her cousin, as they unlinked arms, to look at the clothes.  
The older cousin shrugged slightly,  
"Hmm nothing."  
Rolling her chocolate brown orbs, the younger teen eyed her cousin,  
"Speak, Alice."  
"Okay, okay!" She sighed, holding up a pink jacquard belted box pleated prom dress up to Lauren. Looking over at the dress, the black haired teen made a face, shaking her head.  
"What is your relationship with Joey?" Alice asked, putting the dress back and looking at her cousin.  
Lauren scoffed,  
"What? Because we're going out for dinner with my new agent, something is now supposedly happening between the two of us?" She asked.  
"No." Alice placed her hand on her hip. "I've suspected this from day one, but I didn't want to say anything just in case. Your mum thinks there's something between the two of you, y'know?"  
The black haired teen rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest,  
"I know."  
The blonde/brown haired teen sighed,  
"I'm just letting you know."  
The younger cousin stayed quiet, nodding, looking through the racks. Sure, she wanted to tell her older cousin. The two of them were close, and they told each other everything. Maybe that's why Alice was pushing this more than she usually would. Because she knew Lauren too well.  
"This is useless." Lauren mumbled, as she scanned through the dresses.  
"C'mon, we'll go next door to Dorothy Perkins."  
Nodding the two of them walked out of the shop, and inside the one next door.  
"What about this?" Alice gasped, rushing over to the dress.  
Holding the dress up for her younger cousin, she showed her the green waffle prom dress. Lauren scrunched her face up,  
"It's a little plain, Al." She replied honestly.  
The older teen rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah, but you're going out for a business meal." She paused, thinking about it. "Well, sort of. It's a celebration meal for your business starting. You'll be expected to be looking smart but formal. Not like you're going out clubbing."  
"Okay, okay!" Lauren sighed. "But I'm still not sure on that dress."  
Alice nodded,  
"Then let's keep looking."  
The two of them began to look around the store, and Lauren found a dress she liked. It was a navy embellished neck dress. Picking it up, she stared at the dress in awe,  
"Al!" She said, making her older cousin walk over to her.  
"Ooh." She commented, looking more closely at it. "Hmm I'm not sure, Lo."  
"What?" Lauren exclaimed. "Why not?"  
Alice laughed shaking her head,  
"You are so dramatic sometimes, you know that?"  
The black haired teen rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest,  
"So I've been said."  
The two of them looked around, sighing slightly, and then they both gasped,  
"Oh my god!" They squealed.  
The two teens rushed over to the black sleeveless pleated dress, with a brown belt. They grinned at each other and then Lauren took out her purse, rolling her eyes as she saw the money that Joey had given her. Walking over to the till, they paid for the dress, and then they took the bag from the woman.

"Well, Miss. Branning." Joey said as he rose to his feet, after Lauren walked out of the lift. She rushed over to him, pecking his lips softly. "How was shopping?"  
"Great!" The black haired teen grinned. "I brought Alice along!"  
"Oh? That sounds fun." The slightly ginger haired male replied.  
He was happy that his girlfriend and little sister were getting along. He liked that they were already close before he came along. It was as if it was meant to be. His sister meant more to him than anything in the world. He was protective of his little sister. He wished for no harm to come to her. And then there was Lauren. She was very special to Joey, and he knew that she felt the same about him. He never wanted anyone to hurt her, upset her, or anything.  
"It was." Lauren admitted with a smile. "We found a dress too! And then we had coffee and lunch."  
"Hmm, sounds like a better end of the day than mine."  
"Awe, were you bored, baby?"  
Joey pouted and nodded,  
"Mhm."

The next day came around in a flash. The couple had spent the day at Joey's building, and got to know Maria a little better. It was now the evening, and the couple were getting ready. Lauren had locked herself in the bathroom, while she changed, wanting to surprise Joey with her outfit. After applying a little bit of blusher, she then sprayed some perfume across her neck. She heard a knock on the door,  
"Babe, can you _please _let me in? We need to leave in a few!" Joey whined.  
Rolling her eyes, Lauren smiled to herself, putting away her makeup. Walking over to the bathroom door, she unlocked the door and opened it up. Stood in front of him, his girlfriend wore the black sleeveless pleat dress, with black heels. She wore a long, silver necklace, and diamond studded earrings. Her hair was curled, and her makeup was natural, yet visible. She looked breathtaking. Exhaling slowly, he then swallowed slowly,  
"W-Wow…"  
"Do-Do I look okay?" Lauren asked nervously, smoothing out her dress.  
Joey smiled at her,  
"You look beautiful, baby."

The couple took their seats opposite Maria and Richard Brown. Lauren smiled politely at the two of them, feeling the nerves eat her insides,  
"Thank you for inviting us."  
"Oh, stop. It's nothing." Maria replied with a smile.  
"Thank you again, Mr. Branning, for giving my wife the opportunity."  
Joey smiled politely,  
"Call me Joey. And it was Lauren's decision."  
Richard looked over at the black haired teen,  
"Well then, thank you."  
She smiled politely at him,  
"You're very welcome."


	17. Chapter 17

Flicking her black locks over her shoulder, Lauren looked up at the waiter,  
"For you, ma'am?"  
The teen glanced at Joey, and she smiled looking back up at the waiter,  
"Lemonade, please."  
The waiter nodded, scribbling it down on his notepad, and Joey took her hand on the table, squeezing it gently, making Lauren blush and look down at her lap.  
After the waiter walked away, Maria leaned over,  
"Not drinking tonight, Lauren?" She asked.  
The teen shook her head and smiled,  
"Don't drink anymore."  
Maria got the message, nodding with a smile and then she leaned back in her chair.  
"So," Richard started, making the couple look up at him. "How long have you been married then?"  
Joey and Lauren looked at each other,  
"Uh..." The girl started.  
"Six months." Joey cut in, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.  
Maria and Richard shared a look of awe,  
"Ah, so you're still at the honeymoon period?" The blonde haired woman asked.  
The couple nodded and smiled politely at the couple.  
"How long have the two of you been married?" Lauren asked politely, looking up at the waiter as he set their drinks down. "Thank you." She said politely.  
The waiter smiled at her, and then he walked away.  
"We've been married for five years." Maria smiled.  
"Wow." She replied with surprise, picking up the glass of lemonade, taking a sip.  
"Congratulations." Joey commented, smiling and taking a sip of his wine.  
Running her hand through her fringe, Lauren smiled, feeling nervous, and she couldn't figure out why. The couple in front of her were smiling at each other, and then they looked over at them again,  
"So, Joey? How's business?" Richard asked.  
The slightly ginger haired male nodded enthusiastically,  
"Business is good! Getting some good offers in, yeah." He smiled politely.  
Lauren looked up at her boyfriend, her eyes filled with so much love, it was surreal.  
"Where was the wedding?"  
Her head snapped over to Maria, and she swallowed slowly.  
"Uh, P-Paris!" She stuttered out.  
Joeys eyebrows furrowed together, looking down at her with confusion. Clearly, Lauren was going _somewhere_ with this. He hoped.  
"It was out of the blue, y'see." Lauren explained with a smile. "Joey had proposed a month before the trip, and then we saw a chapel, and we just decided to get married."  
The slightly ginger haired male smiled down at her. In his head, their 'day' sounded beautiful. Romantic. And all she'd described, was how they decided to do it. But he was imagining everything else. Taking a quiet deep breath, Joey pulled Lauren in closer to him,  
"Was the happiest day of my life."  
"Did your parents not get mad about them not being there?"  
"No." Lauren replied almost instantly.  
Joey frowned down at her, knowing what was going on in her head.  
"My mum and I don't get along." The girl explained.  
"My mum didn't really mind. We decided to let her throw us a wedding reception when we go home." The male smiled.  
"Well, that's good then." Richard nodded.

It was late - 11:35PM. The couple walked out of the living room, and Joey watched Lauren walk straight into their bedroom. Smiling to himself, he followed her in, and watched her collapse onto the bed, sighing deeply.  
"Tired, baby?" Joey asked, sitting down at the edge of the bed, sliding off his shoes.  
Rubbing her hands over her face, the black haired teen nodded and then she sighed  
"Exhausted, baby."  
Joey stroked her leg softly,  
"Then sleep." He cooed.  
Sighing deeply, Lauren sat up, placing her hands on either side of her sides,  
"I need to change."  
"I'll do it." The slightly ginger haired male smiled, standing up, and he crouched in front of her, pulling off her heels. He then dropped them onto the floor, reaching over her body, and he unfastened her brown belt, before rolling Lauren onto her front, as he unzipped her dress. He smiled, as he watched her turn her head and smiled sleepily to herself. He helped Lauren take her arms out of the sleeves, and then he slid the dress down. Letting it drop to the floor, he then walked over to the draws, getting out one of his t-shirts. Ruffling his hair, he then walked back to the bed, unclasping Lauren's bra and he turned her back around, so she was lying on her back. Sliding on his shirt, Lauren slid her arms through the shirt. Yawning big, Joey reached over to the side table, picking up her makeup wipe and he began to wipe her face clean. After she was clear, the black haired teen crawled into bed and Joey got changed for bed, crawling in beside her and fell asleep instantly.

The next day, Lauren rolled onto her back, opening her eyes slowly. Sighing deeply, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, looking to her side seeing that Joey was gone. Frowning to herself, she sat up, noticing something on his pillow. Picking up the note, she began to read it:

_I had to go to work earlier today. Didn't want to  
wake you. You looked too beautiful and peaceful  
to interrupt. Maria will be coming in today, but  
don't worry, you don't need to. Spend the day doing  
whatever you want, baby. I love you, and I'll call  
you at lunch.  
- Joey. x_

Smiling to herself, Lauren sighed happily, climbing out of bed, placing Joey's note onto her side table. Picking up her phone, she dialled Abi's number.  
"Hello?" Her little sister answered.  
"Hey, Abs. How're you doing?" Lauren smiled at the sound of her sister's voice.  
"Uh, I'm doing good. Just busy with schoolwork and Jay." The black haired teen could hear papers rustling around in the background. "How's life at Joey's?"  
"It's good." The older sibling nodded. "I was wondering if you were busy today?"  
"Umm..." Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together as she waited for her sister to reply.  
"Is there something wrong, Abs?"  
"What?" The younger sibling let out a little laugh. "Of course there isn't!"  
Rolling her chocolate brown orbs, she walked over to the wardrobe, opening the doors,  
"Mhm. Looks like I'm taking a visit to Albert Square, and finding out myself then, doesn't it?"  
Abi let out a small sigh,  
"Lauren, it's nothing, alright? Just forget it."  
"Okay, Miss. Attitude. Want to meet me in the caf in 25 minutes?"  
Lauren could practically feel her sister rolling her eyes,  
"Whatever."  
Abi hung up the call, causing the older teen to stare at her phone in disbelief, scoffing to herself,  
"Well then." She mumbled to herself, before throwing her phone onto the bed and turning her attention back to the rack of clothes.

Arriving at the café 25 minutes later, Lauren walked over to the counter,  
"Hi, Luce. A coffee and a croissant, please." The black haired teen smiled at her best friend.  
The blonde haired teen nodded and turned away, preparing her order.  
Looking over her shoulder, the older teen noticed that her blonde little sister was sitting on the table in the corner. Letting out a small sigh, she walked over to her, taking a seat,  
"Hi." Lauren greeted her.  
Abi's eyes drifted up to meet hers, a small smile on her face.  
The older sibling's face turned concerned, as she leaned in closer to Abi,  
"Abs? What's wrong?"  
And it was just like that, that Abi sniffed and the burst into tears. Standing up instantly, Lauren rushed to her side, crouching down and hugging her sister intro a tight embrace.  
"Mum's got cancer again, Lauren!" Abi sobbed into her arms.  
Lauren froze. She took her arms away from Abi's body, and she stared down at her little sister; her face pale.  
Sniffing, Abi looked up at her sister in shock,  
"Say something, Lauren."  
As Lucy set her food onto the table, she turned to her best friend in concern,  
"Lauren..? Everything okay?"  
Turning her head slowly to the blonde teen's direction, she didn't reply. Instead, she ran. Out of the café, through the market stalls, and straight over to the taxicab that had just arrived. The only time Lauren stopped running, was when she reached the driver side window. Banging on the window, he then rolled his window down,  
"JB Marketing, please."  
Staring at Lauren closely, he nodded and nodded behind him,  
"Get in."  
Nodding quickly, the black haired teen climbed into the back of the taxicab, and she then pulled her phone out of her bag.  
"Babe? What's wrong?"  
As soon as she heard Joey's voice, she sobbed. Covering her mouth with her hand, Lauren began to sob more.  
Hearing Lauren sobbing down the line, Joey sat up at straight in his chair, fear and worry running through him,  
"Lauren? Baby, what's wrong?! Speak to me!"  
The girl pulled her legs up onto the chair, pulling her knees up to her chest, and stuffing her face into them,  
"I-I-I n-nee-need t-t-to se-see you!" She sobbed out.  
"Okay, okay." He nodded standing up. "Get in a cab and come to me, okay?"  
Lauren sniffed,  
"I-I'm a cab, already." She began to sob harder.

When the black haired teen arrived at JB Marketing, Joey was waiting for her on the path. Paying the driver, the slightly ginger haired male opened the back door, and he picked up Lauren in a bridal style, and he closed the car door,  
"Thanks, mate!" He called to the driver.  
Walking up to the entrance, the receptionist quickly rose to her feet, opening the door for Joey. Nodding at her, Joey walked over to the lift, Lauren wrapping her arms around Joey's neck, stuffing her face into his chest, as she continued to sob. Joey stepped inside the lift, pressing the top floor, and then he looked down at Lauren,  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked quietly, frowning at the sight of his girlfriend crying.  
She shook her head, sobbing hard. When the doors finally opened, Joey rushed down the corridor and then his receptionist rose to her feet quickly,  
"Is she okay?" The woman asked, her voice filled with concern.  
"I-I don't know. Can you open the door, please, Angela?"  
Nodding fast, Joey's assistant, Angela, opened the door for him and he walked inside, closing the door behind him with his foot. Walking over to his office chair, the male sat Lauren carefully into his chair, and then he crouched down in front of her, placing his hands on her thighs,  
"Baby...?"  
Lauren sniffed, sobbing, and she wiped her face,  
"It's my mum!" She sobbed hard.  
Joey's eyebrows furrowed together,  
"What about your mum, baby?"  
Opening her tearful chocolate brown orbs, she stared at him as she sobbed,  
"She's got cancer again!"  
His eyes softened, as he stared at her, letting out a sigh,  
"Baby, I'm so sorry."  
Sniffing, Lauren tried to compose herself,  
"I-I-" She paused, letting out a small sob. "I can't go through this again, Joey! It was too hard the first time!"  
Stroking her thighs, comforting her, he smiled sympathetically at her,  
"Well, you won't be alone, baby. I'll be here."  
Sniffing again, Lauren's gaze fixed on Joey's,  
"Y-You will?"  
He nodded and then he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her neck, Lauren wrapping her arms around his waist,  
"Of course. I love you." He mumbled, kissing the side of her head softly.  
"I love you so much." The black haired teen whispered into his shoulder, gripping the back of his blazer tightly, closing her eyes tight shut.

It was evening: 6:45PM. Joey had his arm wrapped around Lauren's waist, as they walked out of the lift together. Leaning her head against his arm, Joey looked down at her,  
"Wanna sleep?" He cooed.  
Shaking her head, Lauren whispered,  
"I'll be fine watching some tv for a while."  
The slightly ginger haired male nodded,  
"Okay, baby. I'm gonna go and take a shower, okay?"  
Standing up straight, the girl sniffed and nodded,  
"Okay." She replied quietly, walking over to the sofa, and sitting down.  
Joey watched her for a few seconds, before sighing, and walking into the bedroom, and straight into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
Lauren looked over her shoulder, sighing deeply, standing up and walking over to the piano. Lifting the lid, she pulled out her little black book, and she opened it onto a clear page, resting the book against the piano:

_Dear Diary,  
What can I even say? Every time something  
great happens in my life, something worse always  
happens to me. I was finally getting somewhere  
with my artwork, and then Abi tells me that mum  
has cancer again. I can't deal with this again. I  
just can't. The last time this happened, I turned  
to drinking. I don't want that. But that's what my  
brain is instantly going to turn to. It's what'll happen,  
I'll get stressed out, and my brain will tell me  
to drink. But I don't __want__ to drink. I want to  
be normal. I'm just happy that I have Joey to  
help me throughout all this. Whatever the results  
are in the end, I have Joey. I need to go. I need  
to try and calm myself down.  
- Lauren._

Closing her book, Lauren looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath in, closing her eyes, exhaling slowly and opening her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Lauren looked over her shoulder, watching Joey walk back in, wearing sweats, and he sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder,  
"You alright, babe?"  
She sniffed slightly and nodded, moving closer to him, sighing slightly,  
"Had better days." She let out a small laugh.  
Giving her a sympathetic smile, Joey leaned down and kissed the side of her head softly,  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Lauren whispered.  
Patting his leg with free hand, he motioned her with his head,  
"Lay down, baby, and I'll stroke your hair, yeah?"  
Smiling small at the slightly ginger haired male, she nodded and then she laid down, so her head was resting on the cushion he quickly put on his legs. Running his hands through her hair, he softly began to stroke her hair. Without even realising, Lauren found herself closing her heavy eyes, and drifting off into a deep slumber.

The next day, the black haired teen opened eyes, seeing that she was still on the sofa. Lifting her head, she noticed the red blanket covering her body, and she smiled to herself. Rubbing her eyes, the teen looked up, seeing that Joey had fallen asleep siting up; a blanket covering himself too. Smiling even bigger, the girl sat up carefully, not waking him, and then she stood up onto her feet. Wrapping the blanket around her body, Lauren tiptoed out of the living room, and into their bedroom. Walking straight into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her. Dropping the blanket to her ankles, the black haired teen walked over to the bath, turning on the hot water, and pouring in some bubble bath, putting in the plug. Walking over to the mirror, Lauren gasped at the sight of her face. Her mascara tear stained complexion was evident at the first glance. Opening a draw that was attached to the counter sink, she got out a makeup wipe, and began to wipe her face clean. After throwing the makeup wipe away, Lauren stripped out of her clothes and turned off the bath, climbing in. Sighing contently from the warmth, and the instant relaxation, the teen couldn't help but feel better already. Although, she was hit with the guilty feeling because of it.

Joey opened his eyes slowly. His first instinct was to look down at Lauren, and watch her sleep. His eyes widened slightly, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. Standing up, the slightly ginger haired male ruffled his hair, and he walked into the bedroom. Hearing splashing noises coming from the bathroom, the male smiled to himself, and then he walked over to the wardrobe. Opening the top draw, he got out a pair of clean underwear, and then he closed the door. Looking over at the side table, he was relieved to see that it was only 7:45am. Taking off his sweats and boxers, he changed into his clean boxers.

Stepping out of the bath, and wrapping a large towel around her body, the teen then wrapped a little towel around her wet locks, and then she walked out of the bathroom. Folding her arms over her chest, she smiled seeing Joey sitting on the edge of the bed; his forearms leaning against his thighs. Looking up at his girlfriend, the slightly ginger haired male smile and the teen returned the smile.  
"Feeling better after your bath?" He asked.  
Lauren nodded and sighed happily, walking over, and sitting down beside him.  
"Work?" She asked.  
Joey nodded and frowned,  
"Unfortunately, baby. But I'm just a phone call away, yeah?"  
The black haired teen smiled small and nodded,  
"I know, thanks baby."  
Leaning over and kissing her cheek softly, the male sighed deeply and stood up,  
"I love you. I'll be back tonight."  
Lauren watched Joey as he walked out of the bedroom, and then she stood up, and walked over to the wardrobe, opening the doors. Getting out a pair of her own sweats, Lauren then got out one of Joey's t-shirts, and then she closed the doors. Changing into some clean underwear, and putting on her sweats and Joey's t-shirt, she then picked up Joey's clothes that he was wearing last night, and her towels, and she put them into the hamper. Deciding that she needed to take her mind off things, the black haired teen walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room, making her way over to the easel. Sitting down on the chair, Lauren tucked her hair behind her ear, and then she picked up some charcoal, and she began to draw. She didn't even take a second to think about it, she just drew. Letting her hand take the lead.

Joey was currently typing away some reports about his workers, as his mind drifted to Lauren. He stopped typing long enough to rest his elbows on his desk and sigh deeply, running his hands over his face. Knowing that she'd call if she needed him, Joey began to busy himself with the reports again; glancing at the picture of him and Lauren every once in a while.

Taking a break, Lauren stood up from her chair, the painting now half done already, and she made her way over to the kitchen. Turning on the kettle, Lauren began to pour some cappuccino powder into a mug. Her phone buzzed on the coffee table, and the black haired teen sighed, walking over to the living room. Picking up her phone, she answered call,  
"Abs?"  
"Hi..." She whispered down the line.  
Her heart began to race,  
"Is something wrong?" Lauren asked, her voice quiet as she feared the worse.  
"I-I was just making sure that you're okay. You just ran off..." She trailed off, her voice coming out as a whisper.  
Lauren looked down to the ground, staying silent.  
"Lauren..." Abi pressed.  
Sighing quietly, the black haired teen swallowed slowly,  
"I'm fine, I suppose."  
"Okay, good. Just..."  
"I won't." The older sibling cut in, knowing what her little sister would say. "Joey is looking out for me. He won't let me fall off the wagon again. Don't worry." She promised the blonde haired sibling.  
Abi breathed out a sigh of relief,  
"Okay, good. And Alice said she wants to meet up with you again. She may come and see you tomorrow. That okay?"  
"I think so. I'll text her and we'll arrange something." Lauren swallowed, trying to make the sick feeling disappear. "I've gotta go, Abs. I'm in the middle of a drawing, and I wanna get it done before Joey gets home, so I can get his opinion on submitting it."  
"Okay, I'll rest you later. I love you, Lauren."  
Lauren smiled small to herself,  
"Love you too, Abs."  
They both hung up the call, and then she walked over to the kitchen and poured her boiling hot water into the mug, and then she stirred the powder and water together.

After her five minute break, Lauren put her mug into the dishwasher, and then the teen walked over to her easel, taking her seat back onto the chair, and she picked up her charcoal again, beginning to draw again; a faint smile appearing on her lips.

It was 7pm. Lauren had her feet resting on the coffee table, her phone in her hand, as she text Alice:

HEY, AL. ABS TOLD ME THAT YOU WANTED TO SEE ME? X  
LAUREN! I WAS THINKING THAT YOU WEREN'T GONNA CALL, OH MY GOD! HOW'RE YOU DOING, BABE? X  
HONESTLY? I'M DOING SHIT. CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING AGAIN. :( I'M SO TEMPTED TO HIT THE BOTTLE AGAIN, BUT THANKFULLY, YOUR BROTHER IS LOOKING AFTER ME. I'M GLAD HE KNOWS ABOUT MY PAST, BECAUSE OTHERWISE, HE'D BE SEEING ANOTHER SIDE OF ME. X  
WELL, I'M PROUD OF YOU, LAUREN! YOU DON'T NEED THE DRINK, OKAY? FOCUS ON SOMETHING ELSE. SOMETHING MORE PRODUCTIVE! X  
I HAVE BEEN. I'VE BEEN DRAWING ALL DAY. :) X  
OH REALLY? WILL I EVER GET A CHANCE TO SEE THESE FUCKING DRAWINGS?! ;) X  
HMMMMM... IF YOU COME ROUND TO JOEY'S TOMORROW, YOU CAN. ;) X  
I'LL HOLD YOU TO THAT! :P X  
GOOD! WHAT'RE YOU DOING TONIGHT? X  
LAZY NIGHT IN! YOU? X  
SAME! FANCY A SKYPE CONVO LATER ON? I NEED TO EAT AND SHIT FIRST! YOU NEED TO TELL YOUR BROTHER TO FINISH EARLIER! FEEL TIGHT IF I EAT BEFORE HIM! X  
AWWWWW HAHAHA! OKAY, TALK LATER THEN, LAUREN BABE. X  
SPEAK LATER, AL. X

Looking up from her phone, the black haired teen heard the lift doors open. Smiling up at her boyfriend, she stood up from the sofa, and dropped her phone onto the sofa. Walking over to the slightly ginger haired male, she wrapped my arms around his neck, she sighed happily,  
"I've missed you!" She whispered in her ear.  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, Joey smiled instantly,  
"Missed you too, babe."  
Kissing her cheek softly, the slightly ginger haired male pulled out of the hug, and then he held her hands,  
"So, what have you done today?" He asked her.  
"I did a drawing." Lauren grinned, her eyes lighting up.  
Smiling as he noticed this, Joey raised his eyebrows at her,  
"Oh yeah? Can I see?"  
The black haired teen nodded enthusiastically, and she let go of one of his hands, and she led him over to her easel. The slightly ginger haired teen chuckled softly, and watched her, as she lifted the sheet of paper. His eyes fell to the drawing, smiling big as he saw the drawing. It was a picture of Lauren, Abi, and her mum. Tanya was in the middle, Lauren and Abi's arms wrapped around her. He smiled bigger as he looked at his girlfriend,  
"Baby, it's beautiful. You're so talented."  
The black haired teen smiled and blushed lightly,  
"Thanks, Joey." She said sheepishly.  
"How about we eat and then I'm gonna Skype your sister. That okay?"  
Joey smiled and nodded,  
"That's fine, babe."  
"Soup?"  
"Mmm, sounds perfect."  
"I'll make it." The black haired teen announced, standing up. "You've been working."  
Walking over to the kitchen, Lauren got out two pans and then she opened the cupboard, getting out two cans of soup. Joey smiled and watched her,  
"I'm gonna get changed out of this suit, okay babe?"  
The black haired teen nodded,  
"That's fine, baby."  
The slightly ginger haired male walked into the bedroom and he took off his blazer, throwing it onto the bed. Unbuttoning his shirt, he walked over to the draws, opening the top draw and taking out a pair of grey boxers. Taking off his shirt, he then unbuttoned his trousers, sliding off his shoes, and slid down his trousers. Sliding off his black boxers, he pulled off his socks, he then pulled up his boxers. Picking up his clothes, Joey walked into the bedroom and then he threw his clothes into the hamper.

After eating, Joey put their bowls into the dishwasher, and then they snuggled onto the sofa. Switching on her laptop, she curled her legs up to her side, and then she signed into Skype.  
"Babe? Pass me my phone, please."  
Looking up from his book, Joey smiled and nodded, picking up his phone from the other side of him. Handing Lauren her phone, she reached over and kissed his cheek softly.

AL, BABE! SIGN INTO SKYPE. X

A few minutes later, Alice's name popped up on Skype, and instantly, the black haired teen pressed 'video chat'. Alice answered the call and Lauren grinned waving at her cousin,  
"Al!" She shrieked.  
"Lauren!" Alice screamed back, laughing slightly.  
Joey winced, covering his left ear slightly,  
"Girls! Simmer down, will ya?"  
Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled,  
"Al, say hello to Joey."  
Moving her laptop so the webcam was facing Joey, his younger sister waved enthusiastically at her older brother,  
"Hi, Joe!"  
"Hey, Al! You alright?"  
Alice giggled and nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear,  
"Yeah! Yeah, I'm good. You?"  
Joey smiled and nodded,  
"Yeah, I'm good. Now talk to your cousin, you're pissing me off." He joked.  
Scoffing at Joey, she rolled her eyes, as Lauren turned the laptop back to her,  
"So... Any goss? What's been happening with Lucy and Tam?"  
"Oh, no updates so far!" Alice pouted. "Y'know what Tamwar's like. He's shy as anything!"  
Lauren laughed and shook her head,  
"I'd never pair them two together! But now you've mentioned it, I actually can!"  
Alice gasped,  
"I know right?!"  
Lauren nodded and grinned.  
"Now babe, serious talk."  
Joey glanced at the screen, smiling at it as he listened to Alice. He liked that his little sister was close with his girlfriend. Lauren sighed slightly and shook her head,  
"Al, it's hard." The black haired teen admitted, looking down at the keyboard.  
The slightly ginger haired male wrapped his arm around Lauren's shoulders.  
"I'm glad you're there for her, Joe. She needs someone close to her right now."  
Lauren smiled small, looking back up at her older cousin on the laptop,  
"I'm glad I have drawing to keep my mind off it."  
"Oh my god. Al! You should see her drawing. It's fucking amazing!"  
The black haired teen smiled and blushed slightly,  
"Oh shut up."  
Joey grinned and unwrapped his arm from around her,  
"One sec!" Standing up, Joey rushed over to Lauren's easel.  
"He's so good to you." Alice smiled.  
Lauren nodded,  
"Yeah he is."  
"Hey, answer me something?"  
The younger cousin nodded again.  
"Is there something going on between you two?"  
Lauren's head snapped up to Joey's, and Joey's gaze turned to Lauren. He gave her a small nod, and then she looked back at her cousin,  
"Kind of." She admitted, biting her bottom lip nervously.  
Joey took his seat beside Lauren again, her drawing beside him.  
Alice nodded,  
"Thought so. Look, all I gotta say is, Joe seems to have a positive effect on you. And as your best friend, and yes, Lucy and Whitney can suck it." Lauren and Joey burst out laughing, shaking their heads. "Anyway." Alice continued. "As your best friend, I just want what's best for you. And that seems to be my brother right now. And I'm guessing that your mum and dad don't know? So I'll keep it between us three, I promise."  
The couple smiled,  
"Thanks, Al."


	19. Chapter 19

_Dear Diary, from the second we told Alice that Joey and_  
_I were in fact dating, everything has pretty much gone_  
_downhill from there on out. Mum and dad have been_  
_arguing a lot. Well, according to Abs they have. She told_  
_me that she's woken up in the middle of the night, and_  
_she's heard not-so whispered conversations in the hallway,_  
_mum crying out to dad about how he doesn't respect her_  
_or his kids, and how what he's done is a disgrace. Neither_  
_of us could quite figure out, what it was exactly that he's_  
_done this time for sure, but whatever it is, it must be big._  
_Especially if mum's getting so heated about it all._  
_Alice has made me a promise to watch out for any signs_  
_or clues, and she said the only major thing was; was when_  
_dad and Uncle Jack went away for the weekend last_  
_week. Which to me wasn't as bizarre as I thought. Because_  
_it was an annual tradition for them, they did yearly._  
_Not during this time of the year, as it was winter, and they_  
_usually waited until it was a month before the summer. But_  
_apart from that, I just assumed that Uncle Jack brought it_  
_forward, to give mum a bit of space. Alice told me that while_  
_he was away, she's been spending a lot of her free time with_  
_Sharon. The two of them went out to the R&R, embarrassingly,_  
_and they got so drunk, that they needed assistance, -Jay and_  
_Fats- to get home. How humiliating is that for me?! Cringe_  
_worthy embarrassing, that's how much! Joey and I have been_  
_spending a lot of time together – obviously. I've gotten a lot_  
_of my drawings done, and we are now currently preparing_  
_for an art gallery, which will be in a few weeks time. I really_  
_do love him, diary. I really do. And it scares me a little bit,_  
_because I know that we moved so fast. But I like how things_  
_are right now. I don't want to rush anything else. So that_  
_means: no pregnancies and no marriages. Obviously, we_  
_haven't ever discussed this, so, so far, so good. I'm really_  
_worried about Abs though, (causally returning back to my_  
_previous topic). And I'm worried, because every time we_  
_talk on the phone, she's always whispering. Always. And I wonder_  
_if mum has said anything to her. About me. like, she's banned_  
_my own sister from talking to me, because I moved out. I'm_  
_an adult, I can do whatever I want. Just because she treated me_  
_like a bitch, doesn't mean she can treat my little sister like_  
_one too. When I asked her about it, she told me that she was_  
_in the bathroom – secretly phoning me, while mum and dad_  
_were arguing. She told me that she didn't want to draw any_  
_attention to our conversation, because she's been trying to get_  
_to the bottom of their scraps. Which, in a way, makes sense. After_  
_lunch with Al yesterday, I debated if I should go back to the_  
_square or not. Tell mum and dad about my art gallery, and ask_  
_them if they wanted to attend. And then Alice said, which was_  
_absolutely spot on, "why? If they haven't called you, and asked_  
_you how your work is going, why bother? They're clearly being_  
_selfish about their own problems – no offence and everything, because_  
_you know how much I love Auntie Tan and Uncle Max, but they_  
_are being really selfish. Abi wanted some money for this trip at_  
_school, and I was there when she asked, and they just ignored her._  
_She asked them when Auntie Tan was in a mood with Uncle Max._  
_She just told her about it, and your mum gave her one look, rolled her_  
_eyes and then carried on making the tea. I was in complete disgust! I_  
_looked at Abs, and she just sighed, walking out of the kitchen and she_  
_went back upstairs. Lauren, it's best if you stay away. And I told Abs that_  
_too." To which, after staring at Alice in complete shock for a_  
_couple of seconds, I then asked, "I agree with you about Abs_  
_staying away, but where's she gonna go? She can't live at the B&B_  
_with Jay. Because there is no chance that even I'm letting that_  
_happen, Al." And that's when she filled me in, telling me that Abi_  
_was moving in with Alice. Mum and dad don't know about it. And_  
_they weren't going to know about it. It's a test, y'see. See how long it_  
_takes them to stop being self-involved, and realise that both of_  
_their daughters have moved out. Alice has a new job now. She works_  
_in a bank. It sounds dull, I know. And I accidentally let that roll_  
_off my tongue when she told me. But Al being Al just laughed and_  
_admitted that it did sound boring. But it actually wasn't. She's_  
_really enjoying it, and she even paid Abs' school trip for her. Me being_  
_the big sister, when I found out, I got mad. So I instantly paid her_  
_back, so now, we're all even on that side of things. _

_I'm rambling on, I know. But I haven't updated you in a while.  
diary, and I need to tell you everything that's happening. I need  
to tell someone, other than Joey, or else I'll go mad. Oh yeah! I found  
out that mum was telling the whole pub last night, that my dad  
is sleeping around. I mean, he most probably is, and that's usually  
the case; and it will be the problem right now. But there is no need  
to drunkenly tell everyone. How fucking unclassy is that? That's a  
Lauren Branning move. Well, the old Lauren Branning, anyway.  
Joey has been doing really well at work. He's getting more and more  
amazing sales every week. And every time he rings me at lunchtime,  
the most excited tone in his voice as he screams down the  
line, "Baby, I did it again! I've got another amazing sale!  
Baby, I cannot believe that my idea actually pulled through! Do  
you know much I've just made this company? 12 million pounds!  
That's how much! Are you proud of me, baby?" Of course, I  
always reply with yes. Because I am. We're like a married couple  
on that part. We thrive for excellence from each other, and I  
love it when he gets amazing deals like this, because it's  
just an excuse for me to cook him a romantic meal, and then  
spend a romantic night together. Instead of just random  
stuff that I find in the fridge and heating it up. I've been going  
out, and taking long walks recently. I went to the beach two  
days ago, and I drew this family playing in the sea. When I was  
packing up, the mother came up to me, -obviously deeply  
concerned and curious to why on earth I was staring at them  
for so long that afternoon-, and I showed her my drawing. She loved  
it, and asked if she could get a copy of it for £150! Obviously I said  
yes, I mean, I'm not an idiot! Joey was so happy, he bought me a fucking  
diamond necklace, like a stupid sod, and we had a very 'creative  
discussion' about how he shouldn't be throwing his money  
around like it grows on trees. To sum up that argument, I lost.  
Like per usual. He uses his cuteness and his cockiness against  
me, and I'm screwed. Literally screwed. But I don't care. And it  
wasn't that I didn't appreciate the necklace, because I did, but I  
just hate it when he's constantly buying me things. I know he's  
successful and stuff, but I don't need the material stuff. _

_Anyways, much love,  
-Lauren. Xo_

* * *

_Dear Diary, OH MY GOD, I AM SO MAD! I spoke to Abi on the  
phone today, and she was crying. Actually crying her bloody heart  
out to me down the phone! And why? Guess? My bloody mother!  
She marched over to Alice's house and she grabbed Abi by the arm,  
shouting and balling about how disrespectful and stupid Abi was.  
Alice, of course, instantly stepped in and told mum to back off. She  
also added that it had been a week before she noticed that Abs was  
even gone, so what did that say about herself? Mum was fuming.  
She told Alice that if she saw her talking to Abi, then she was  
going to make sure she paid. So I've just gotten off the phone with  
my mum, and here's how the conversation went; (M = Mum,  
L = Lauren):_

_M: Oh, and look who finally decides to call home. Had enough  
of Joey's, have you? Calling to beg me to let you come home?  
Hmm?  
L: Actually, mum. For your information, I am perfectly  
fine at Joey's place, and I don't plan on moving back into  
world war 3. Been there, done that. Now why don't you  
actually listen to what one of your daughter's have to say  
for once, instead of butting in every five seconds, and maybe,  
just maybe, you'll find out what's going on outside of your  
pathetic excuse for a marriage.  
M: Lauren Branning, how dare you talk to me like that! I am  
your mother!  
L: Oh yeah? Well why don't you try acting like one, eh? I've had  
Abs on the phone to me for weeks! Weeks of her crying, whispering  
down the phone and begging me to come home. And you wanna know  
why? Because you and dad are bickering about dad's newest  
fling. Well newsflash, mum. He's never gonna change, and you  
know it. So instead of shouting your mouth off to half of  
the square in The Vic, why don't you actually just try and  
sit down with dad, and have a mature conversation? Eh?  
Because everyone knows how it's all gonna end. So why don't  
you just be grown-ups for once, instead of fighting about who  
has the most dominance in your so-called marriage! And  
how dare you talk to Alice like that! Threatening your own flesh  
and blood! How disrespectful can you get, mum?! Huh? You're a  
disgrace of a mother, and it took you a week! One whole week to  
realise that your other daughter had moved out! What does  
that tell you about how you and dad are acting these days? Eh?  
Heck, I'm glad I've moved out. Then I don't need to listen to  
the pathetic rows anymore! (I took a deep breath, waiting nervously  
for mum's reply. And as the seconds went by, I then heard my mum  
sigh down the line)  
M: You have no right to shout the odds to me, young lady. If you  
weren't so selfish about your drawing and wanting to get by in the world,  
then maybe this wouldn't be happening!  
L: Oh sure, blame it all on somebody else. And oh look, it's all Lauren's  
fault again! Why do you think I left mum? Eh? Because I was sick  
of all this! Sick of this drama and so much stress over nothing!  
Why don't you try listening to Abs for a change? Did you know that  
two weeks ago, she asked you for some money for a school trip, and  
you just looked at her and rolled your eyes, before going back to  
cooking? And why did you do that? Because you was pissed  
at dad. Like usual.  
M: Oh don't be ridiculous, Lauren. You're always so dramatic.  
L: You think I'm being ridiculous? Why don't you try asking  
Abs? Because she'll tell you exactly what I told you! And  
did you know she's changed career plans?  
(mum was silent) Exactly. She wanted to talk to you and  
dad, and when she asked to talk to you both; you both screamed  
at her, telling her to give you two some space. Abs was in bits  
and she went over to Alice's and Al had to comfort her. when  
she calmed down, she and Alice phoned me, and we had a lovely  
conversation. So instead of shouting your mouth off at me, and telling  
me what I've done wrong in my life, why don't you give your own  
life a once over and see who's the idiot? Eh? Goodbye mother. _

_And then I hung up the phone call before it was too late. Yes, I  
may have been harsh, but she provoked me, and she deserved it.  
Now I'm currently sitting in the living room, waiting for Joey to come home,  
and praying that tonight he doesn't do overtime. I can't deal with  
over time right now. I need him here. Calming me down, and being  
all good ol'Joey and making me smile. I did contemplate phoning  
him. But I don't want to worry him at work, because I know that  
he'll just drop everything and come straight home. I couldn't do  
that to him. Especially not today. He had a meeting. A __big__ meeting.  
So instead, I've resolved to writing in your diary, and filling  
you in on my week. Al is coming over tomorrow. But before  
she does, I've decided I'm going home. Not for good, but to  
just observe a few things. Open mum and dad's eyes a  
little bit. As well as questioning Uncle Jack and Auntie Carol  
about everything that's been going on. And I also want to  
make sure that Abs is alright. Planning on sneaking into the  
house while everyone is out, and moving all of her stuff out. Take  
it round to Alice's like we discussed on the phone this morning,  
and just set it all up for her. Make it a nice surprise. Because I  
made Al speak to Jay, and even he said he can't stand seeing Abi  
so cut up about it. She's sixteen, she doesn't need this crap. Anyway,  
the phone is ringing, and it's Alice's number. Which means it's Skype  
time. I'll be back whenever,  
Lauren. Xo_

* * *

**Okay, so first of all, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates with these Eastenders stories. I've had literally no inspiration for them whatsoever, because honestly, I'm kinda losing interest in the couple; due to no scenes on our screens. I have a new obsession, as you can probably tell. Anyway, this chapter is a lot different to my usual chapters for Electrifying Sparks, and that's because I wanted you to explore what Lauren really writes about in her diary, besides her relationship with Joey. And this story will end at Chapter 22, so I wanted to move it a few weeks on in the story, so it's more interesting. I hope you like it. xo**


End file.
